


Constellation

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> That damn drug has caused nothing but problems.  Will they ever be free of the threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp, Megatron/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Drug abuse, OOCness, Violence  
>  **Notes:** Same warning as all others in the CCC ‘verse. This is old writing that I’ve tried to clean up the grammar and punctuation in. I don’t want to change too much for the sake of nostalgia, but wow… This was supposed to be the end of the original trilogy.

Optimus sat back in his chair, and listened to the debate between Ratchet and Ironhide.

“Look, Ratch, we all know yer spark’s in the right place and all, but ya hafta admit them Decepticons ain’t trustworthy.” Ironhide leaned forward a little, resting his forearms on the table. “Starscream especially! How many times has he tried ta stab his own commander in the back? Literally.”

Ratchet sighed. “That’s true.” He held out a hand to stop Ironhide from interrupting. “However, this drug business is completely different. If Starscream says it’s been destroyed, then I believe him.”

“Perhaps Starscream really believes what he’s told you,” Optimus suggested. “We also know that Megatron doesn’t share everything with his subordinates. What we need is a way to combat that compound should it still exist, and should the Decepticons try to use it against us.”

A chill went through every officer at the table. 

“We could,” all optics turned to Prowl, “infiltrate their base. Search for the drug, and if it exists, destroy it and any information found on it while there. We also bring back data for ourselves so Ratchet can create a counter agent to neutralize the effects, just in case.”

Optimus was nodding his head, but it was Ironhide that spoke up. “And just how do we get inta that base?”

Red Alert answered for Prowl. “That’s easy. When Ratchet hacked Starscream’s signal a couple weeks back I was able to get a fix on the origin.” Now all optics were on him. “What?”

“That’s a good idea, Red. Prowl.” Jazz grinned. “I know just the ‘Bot for the job.”

~ | ~

Mirage walked through the open door and slipped easily into one of the chairs opposite Prime’s desk. Optimus nodded in greeting and got right to business. “I have a dangerous mission for you if you are willing to take it.”

Mirage smiled. “Do tell. I presume this will include- How does Jazz put it? Sneaking and peeking?”

Optimus chuckled a little. “Yes, but I’m not playing up the danger. You may decline it if you like.”

Mirage nodded in understanding, smile never slipping. “The mission, sir?” As if he would pass up a chance to do something interesting for a change? 

Optimus continued, “Very well. I need you to go to the Decepticons’ base, infiltrate it, find the drug used on Starscream and any information that may exist on its composition, copy it for us, destroy everything, then get back here in one piece with the Decepticons none the wiser.”

Mirage was silent for a few moments, the grin having faded from his face. “The Decepticon base on the ocean’s floor?” 

“Yes. You’ll need to see Wheeljack for a set of pontoons.”

Mirage gave a decisive nod, then stood. “Well, I wanted something interesting to do. This sounds to be it.”

Optimus stood as well. “Be careful, Mirage. I have a great deal of faith in your abilities, but once you’re near their base you won’t be able to communicate. You could also be trapped outside for a few days waiting to sneak in, then again to sneak out.”

“I look forward to the challenge,” Mirage replied. “Are you certain they kept a sample?”

“If the drug does exist, it’s likely somewhere Megatron feels it would be safe from the other Decepticons using it. Go see Wheeljack, then get a good night’s recharge. It’s going to be a long trip.”

Mirage tipped his helm in acknowledgement, then left. Optimus sent a quick prayer to Primus that the mech would return safe and whole. He did not show it outwardly, but sending off one of his own, knowing it could be weeks before they even learned if he of his success or failure, or if he had even been offlined made Optimus very nervous.

~ | ~

Optimus had not been overestimating when he said it would be a long trip. It took Mirage a full day of travel from the coast to reach the coordinates of the Decepticon base. He didn’t dare travel in any way other than invisible, and even then the telltale puddles on the scaffolding made him nervous until they dried.

Then it rained.

Just as what little of the sun that could be seen through breaks in the thick dark clouds began to set, the sound of jet engines filled the air. Mirage looked up and spotted a group of six seekers flying directly at him. There was a strange sound now coming from below as well. _That would probably be the lift_ , he thought.

Mirage watched as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed as one and landed in perfect formation on the deck. Mirage recognized Ramjet in the lead of his trine, and he touched down too, quickly followed by Misfire and Thrust.

The lift burst from the waves, rising up and opening. Mirage squeezed in, tucking himself into a corner as the larger seekers chattered excitedly. They dripped rain water all over the floor, hiding Mirage’s tracks, and covering the sound of him trying to shake off as much water as possible before they reached the bottom.

When the lift stopped, Mirage waited until the very last moment to dart out. The six flyers never noticed, and neither did any of the other Decepticons gathered to help carry the load of energon deeper into the base.

Being good at his work and following his instincts, Mirage didn’t move from the corner he’d crouched into under cover of all the cheering. He stayed unmoving for quite some time, and just as he thought it might be safe to rise and begin his search, Ravage materialized only a half dozen paces from him. He slinked out of a niche in the wall, and with a satisfied purr, cruised away down the corridor. Mirage waited another few minutes before finally deeming it safe. He would have to keep that damn cat in mind as he worked. Ravage and his telepathic creator were probably his largest threats unless someone bumped right into him.

Mirage set off for the most logical place to look first. _Now where oh where do you recharge, Megatron?_

~ | ~

_Star~_

_Starscream~_

Starscream pressed his lips together in an effort to hide his grin. He knew his mates could feel his amusement through the bond, but he really didn’t need to be wandering the halls smiling like a fool.

Stereophonic, _drunken_ , giggles echoed in his mind. He could sense the mischief in them, and something more they were trying to hide, but weren’t quite succeeding at. Starscream was able to brace himself just in time against the wave of passion. As it was he still had to catch himself, leaning weakly against the wall, covering his face with one hand and trying not to drop the datapad from the other.

 _That was so not fair,_ Starscream said. More chuckles followed.

 _Well, what’s taking you so long?_ Thundercracker asked.

 _Yeah. We **want** you here_. Skywarp sent what had to be a pulse of spark energy through the bond with the words.

Starscream locked his knees to keep from sinking to the floor, and bit his lip hard to stop the moan of pure want. He growled. _I can’t walk if you keep doing that to me!_

_Then run._

_Sky’s gonna drink all the high grade before you get here,_ Thundercracker warned.

 _Good. I’ll be able to have my way with him without any of that tedious foreplay,_ Starscream chuckled seductively out loud before remembering they didn’t need actual sound to hear him, and others might if he wasn’t more careful. He looked up to verify he was alone and gasped as he came optic to optic with a too-close-for-comfort Megatron.

~

Megatron was in a decidedly good mood. The raid had gone exceedingly well. He could even admit to himself to being a bit proud of Starscream for once. His Second in Command had gotten in and out of the human power plant without even raising an alarm, and now they had enough energon to last well through the repairs to the hydro-pumps. Megatron could now plot the destruction of the Autobots instead of just worrying about keeping his soldiers fed and online.

However, tonight everyone was celebrating. Megatron himself was pleasantly overcharged, and only his determination not to look as drunk as everyone else kept him from stumbling down the hall.

Where was he anyway? And where was Soundwave? Wouldn’t tonight be a treat for the telepath? Megatron knew that he would be less in control of himself, which Soundwave always seemed to enjoy. He stopped before turning the corner. Hmmm, on second thought, maybe he should just go to his own quarters and stay away. He did have his reputation to think of. Of course Soundwave knew more about him than anyone else already.

Megatron shrugged to himself, then rounded the corner to the sound of Starscream’s erotic little laugh.

Megatron was brought up short, and stared, optics wide. There was a… glow to the seeker. Something different he hadn’t noticed before. Long suppressed desire flared to life, and without even thinking, Megatron leaned his face in closer to Starscream’s.

Starscream reacted instantly and flung himself sideways and away. “What in the frelling Pit are you doing?!” he screeched.

_Probably the same thing we want to do._

Skywarp’s wry voice forced Starscream to fight a smile. _Don’t smile, he’ll think you’re smiling at him,_ he told himself.

 _It’s your own fault, Star._ He could feel the wide smile in Thundercracker’s voice. _You’re just so damn pretty!_ More giggles filled Starscream’s mind.

Megatron moved closer and reached for him just as Starscream snorted out a laugh and dodged.

“No need to play coy with me, Starscream.”

 _Dammit!_ he thought. “I’m not playing coy!” Starscream paused. “Wait. Are you drunk?” _Look. I think Megatron’s drunk._

_What?!_

Starscream winced at the mental shouts, and ducked another clumsy grab attempt. He almost laughed again at their shock, having forgotten that they wouldn’t know who was talking to him without pushing deeper into the bond.

 _Eewww!_ Skywarp groaned.

 _Megatron’s **hitting** on you?! It’s **Megatron**?!_ Thundercracker demanded, fury vibrating across the bond.

_I’m gonna purge a tank!_

_I’m gonna kill him!_

Starscream tried, he really tried to stop the smile at Thundercracker’s possessive statement and Skywarp’s weak whine, but he failed. “Aah!” he yelled as Megatron pinned him to the wall by his wings. It was distinctly uncomfortable and Starscream fought the rising fear. This was definitely not funny now.

Megatron rumbled a low purr, and in a desperate move to avoid his mouth, Starscream yelled, “Don’t touch me! I’m bonded!” He jerked his wings down and darted to the side only to collide with Soundwave coming around the corner.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shouting through the bond. 

_Oh way to go! I thought he just **had** to keep it a secret?_ Skywarp snapped.

 _Where are you?_ Thundercracker demanded.

 _Shut! Up!_ Starscream shouted back. _I can handle this, don’t you dare leave our quarters! That’s an order._ Starscream regained his balance, steadying Soundwave unintentionally in the process. He dashed behind the telepath holding him by the shoulders.

Megatron had frozen at Starscream’s words. “Bonded?” he queried softly. Starscream felt Soundwave shudder in response to the dark voice as well, and took an involuntary step back. He clutched the datapad to his chest with one hand and left the other on Soundwave’s shoulder in an effort to keep _any_ obstruction between Megatron and himself. “Bonded! You idiot!” Megatron raged. “You deliberately weakened yourself and your team!”

“That’s not true.” Starscream argued, scowling at the accuracy of the guess. Megatron hadn’t moved yet, and Soundwave was caught in the middle, quite literally. He wasn’t happy to be there at all. Between Starscream’s distraught state and Megatron’s drunkenness, Soundwave could read the both of them like datapads. Starscream was genuinely repulsed and not just a little afraid, and Megatron was furious, not just because of any possible weakness, but also because Starscream was truly off limits now. It was impossible for a mech in a bond to merge with anyone else, and Megatron had just decided to try a taste of what he’d let wait for so long.

A dangerous growl escaped Megatron, and Starscream rushed to continue. “We’ve flown, worked, and maneuvered better in the last two weeks than any time before!”

Fear for him from his bondmates seeped through their connection, and Starscream knew he needed to get away soon, before they decided to help. He sent a wordless plea for them to stay away.

Megatron took a heavy step forward, optics looking past Soundwave. “Tell me, then. Why would you tease me a moment ago?”

Starscream shook his head in denial. In an annoyed tone, he ground out, “I was laughing at my bondmates, who were teasing _me_! Soundwave!” He shoved Soundwave in Megatron’s direction. “Your boyfriend’s horny. Keep him the slag away from me!” Then he ran. If the halls would have been large enough, Starscream would have transformed and flown just to get away faster. 

_All the high grade in the ship isn’t going to scrub **that** from my mind!_ Thundercracker snarled.

 _Try being the one it almost happened to!_ Starscream replied.

 _Starshine, we’re **bonded** ,_ Thundercracker said. _We’d have felt it too._

_Oh gross! I really think I’m gonna purge a tank._

~ | ~

Mirage crept quietly around the Decepticon ship completely undetected, mostly because his enemy’s entire force was drunk on high grade, not that he wasn’t grateful. Loud music blared from open doorways -often of clashing styles- and who would have thought mechs who supposedly hated humans would be dancing to various Earth songs? Here and there a Decepticon would dash past him in some silly game of chase or tag, or whatever weird, over-charged Decepticons played.

Mirage made his way to an empty hallway away from the rest of the barracks, finally coming around a corner to find a lone door. All was quiet other than a shout and a loud bang that echoed down the halls from somewhere distant.

Smiling to himself, Mirage tugged a small cable from his left wrist so he could jack into the door’s access panel. It was sparkling’s play to get the door open, and as Mirage stepped in, he knew he’d finally found what he was looking for.

Megatron’s chamber was large and rather opulent. The berth was large, larger than needed even for a mech Megatron’s stature. There was actual art on the walls! And the lighting was clearly adjustable and colored. It was an oddly luxurious view of the tyrant and Mirage couldn’t quite reconcile it with the violent killer he knew.

Shrugging it off, Mirage scanned the walls, the berth, the wall monitor, and the desk. His scans of the desk showed a hollow space just below the desktop. 

He memorized the exact location of each datapad and carefully removed them, then, running lithe and sensitive finger tips all along the edges, Mirage found a tiny button. When he pressed it a small, previously invisible lid popped up revealing a nearly empty vial. Without disturbing it, he ran every imaginable scan, and before even the first one was done, he knew he’d hit the jackpot.

Luck seemed to be with Mirage, because instead of being caught in the open, something thumped the door giving him just enough time to shove the lid down and place each datapad in its place. He scooted close to the door while a ridiculously long combination was being keyed in. The door swooshed open and Megatron stumbled in, helped and seemingly held up by Soundwave. Megatron turned and pulled the other Decepticon close to him.

Mirage watched as he tapped the visor. “Remove these,” he ordered. Soundwave complied, and Mirage was surprised to see a normal face. He was downright stunned, however, when Megatron swooped in and claimed the newly revealed lips in a ravenous kiss.

Mirage made his move and slipped out fast. He froze in the hallway as the door closed. He’d known the telepath was around and had kept steady control on his mental defenses, but Soundwave still managed to sense something. He could tell by the way he had suddenly pulled back and turned even though Mirage hadn’t made a sound.

He was just about to take a step, to flee the disturbing image and escape when he saw Ravage poke his head around the corner.

Ravage watched, and Mirage refused to even blink for fear he would hear his optic shutters closing. Invisibility was one thing when dealing with your average Decepticon, or even your average Autobot, but the Casseticon was a spy too, and Mirage couldn’t afford to take any chances. He’d already failed part of his mission in not destroying the drug. He absolutely could not fail in getting the information he had on what it was back to the Autobots.

A loud thump issued from behind the door at his back and Mirage nearly jumped. He ruthlessly suppressed the reaction and remained unmoving. Ravage snorted and turned away. Mirage couldn’t quite decide whether that snort had been amusement or not, but he was feeling a good deal of disgust himself just then. It was only too obvious what the two mechs behind the door were going to do- were probably already doing.

Mirage pushed those thoughts from his mind, then listened as the sound of Ravage’s claws clicking on the metal decking fading away. It was past time to get out of this place. Decepticons were mad. Mental. Utterly insane! Megatron had kissed Soundwave, and that was sickening.

Unable to stand it anymore, Mirage quickly made his way back to the lift. They were all inebriated, and it was getting late. He could be back to the coast by morning if he hurried, and nothing sounded better.

~ | ~

Rumble nudged Frenzy. “Lookit that.”

“What?” Frenzy asked.

“The lift’s goin’ up.”

“So?”

Rumble sighed, and took another sip of his energon. They were on duty, but come on! Hello, bottom of the ocean here. “Whatever.”

“Totally,” Frenzy agreed, then tilted his head back to catch the last drop of his own high grade. Rumble watched in rapt amusement as his brother just continued to tilt back until he crashed to the floor unconscious.

~ | ~

“Remove these,” Megatron ordered while rapping smartly on Soundwave’s optic visor. The telepath did as asked, and Megatron grabbed him none too gently and mashed their mouths together. 

Now that his protective wear was removed, some flitting awareness ghosted across Soundwave’s senses. He pulled his head back and looked back at the closing door. He mentally shrugged. True, he wasn’t nearly as over-charged as any of the others were, but he had had a pleasant buzz going before literally running into Starscream in the corridor.

Megatron, however, was drunk. Far more so than even he had realized at first. Then again it had been quite some time since he’d last indulged. He caught Soundwave’s chin, and closing his optics, kissed him again. How close he’d come to doing this with his beautiful protégé tonight? How long had he watched the seeker, all grace and sleek lines?

Soundwave jerked back and stepped away from Megatron while replacing the visor and face mask. He turned his back and headed for the door.

“What are you doing?” Megatron caught Soundwave’s shoulder and spun him about, pushing him against the door. He’d been a bit rougher than he’d meant to be judging by the solid thump of Soundwave’s body bouncing against it.

Anger burned through Soundwave. How dare Megatron? Soundwave glared through the visor at his lord and didn’t even bother with the monotone. “You can ask me that when you’re kissing me and thinking of _him_?!”

Megatron blinked in confusion at first before realizing he had obviously not been blocking his thoughts. 

“Even now you’re only thinking to hide it better!”

Megatron actually took a step back from the angry telepath. Sobriety seemed to be coming back quickly, and he as actually feeling… something. Guilt?

Soundwave matched his step and kept them close as he continued his verbal barrage, too furious and too hurt to be afraid. “He’s _bonded_! You can’t touch him now, and even if you could, he has _never_ wanted you to. Yet I’ve been here all along, loyal, loving you, and you still fantasize of _him_ when it’s _me_ you hold!” Soundwave’s voice cracked, unused to actually shouting. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d raised his voice.

Megatron stared in shocked silence at the mech before him. He hadn’t even known Soundwave could yell. Never would have dreamed that he’d be on the receiving end of such a tirade. One he really did deserve, he admitted to himself. He blinked slowly and stepped closer to the obviously enraged mech before him. All pleasant dizziness and tingling sensations from the overcharge now gone.

Megatron reached up, and gently, lightly touched Soundwave’s battlemask. “Remove these please.” Soundwave hesitated so long, Megatron wasn’t certain the request would be granted. He wouldn’t force the issue either. He’d been in the wrong, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did at least try to be honest with himself.

Most of the time.

Soundwave slowly allowed his face to come back into view. His lips were pressed together into a thin, angry line, and his optics glowed a dark crimson.

“I apologize, Soundwave,” Megatron said softly. He intentionally dropped his mental defenses and carefully chose his words. “I cannot, and it would be pointless to at any rate, deny the attraction I’ve held for Starscream.” He reached up and lightly dragged his index finger along Soundwave’s jaw line, trying to soothe the flinch his words caused.

“I can tell you, and you can read the truth of it, that the desire there is purely physical. He _is_ attractive.” Soundwave’s scowl deepened, and Megatron brought his other hand up to cup a silvery-white cheek. _Beautiful_. “It was foolish and cruel to you that I became so inebriated that I would forget what I’ve also known from the very beginning.” He brought his face closer and knew that the building desire in him had everything to do with how close his lips were to _Soundwave’s_ soft mouth. He ran his thumb lightly over a full bottom lip. “There could never be anything real between Starscream and myself. What you and I have is far too important to me to waste on such foolishness.” 

He pressed his mouth against Soundwave’s and felt the passion that always shimmered so close under the surface roar to life. Hands gripped suddenly at his elbows, and even if he couldn’t read Soundwave’s mind, he knew that he felt it too. It was in the way his hands gripped and rhythmically squeezed, the way his lips seemed to cling to Megatron’s, and new tonight, was the almost possessive sweep of a warm, talented tongue through his mouth.

A low moan escaped one of them, and Megatron pulled back just enough to ask, “Will you forgive me my lapse?” 

Soundwave wound his arms around Megatron’s neck and laid his head against the wide chest plates. “Do you choose me because you have no other options?”

Stunned, but knowing Soundwave needed, _deserved_ an honest answer, Megatron considered carefully. Inspecting his own feelings and thoughts and desires, he came to the same conclusion he’d wanted to blurt the instant Soundwave had asked. “No. I choose you because you are the one I really want.”

Soundwave smiled against Megatron’s chest, knowing it was the truth. Feeling it. He moved with Megatron toward the berth, and allowed himself to be pulled beneath the larger form. Megatron was nothing if not dominant, and that had never bothered the telepath.

What started as gentle kisses that were, unbelievably enough, still asking for forgiveness, soon turned heated. Megatron worked his mouth down along Soundwave’s neck, knowing there was a cable there that was particularly sensitive. He felt light, knowing fingers slip easily between the seams of his armor and sighed. 

Soundwave gasped as Megatron unerringly found the right lines to touch. Tweaking a wire here, or strumming a cable there. It always felt good, but tonight there were no walls. It allowed a bit of feedback. Soundwave could feel exactly what he did to Megatron. He also felt clearly how much Megatron enjoyed Soundwave’s more uninhibited responses. In a rare moment of seductive mischief, Soundwave smiled and gave up paying attention to what was a “proper” response. It was daring and exhilarating to think that he could break Megatron’s tight self-control, but he wanted to try. If it was possible, it would be tonight.

Megatron noticed a shift in Soundwave almost immediately. Hands skimmed across Megatron’s body wherever Soundwave could reach, and fingers delved in to glide over sensitive lines and wires. And Primus, he was writhing! The movement was delicious all on its own. He ran a line of kisses up Soundwave’s neck, jaw, and back to his mouth. A sweep of his tongue earned him a moan from deep within the telepath. 

_And oh that’s new!_ Megatron inhaled sharply as Soundwave sucked on his tongue, then he twisted their legs together. The contact was creating a friction against cables and cords, and adding a new dimension of pleasure in their lower limbs.

 _Please!_ Soundwave begged by sending the thought to Megatron.

Megatron groaned. Too much sensation. Or at least he’d thought so until Soundwave sent more than a thought, telepathically completing the feedback loop, and suddenly Megatron could feel _everything_. He could feel exactly what his touch did to his lover and even an echo of his own pleasure as it was felt by Soundwave. _This_ was too much and oh so not nearly enough. They hadn’t even begun to merge and yet he felt as if every circuit and relay burned. Systems were going to fry if this kept up.

Megatron dropped his forehelm to Soundwave’s shoulder and tried to pull back, to regain some control.

“Please! Ah! Megatron, _please_!” That soft melodic voice washed through Megatron, a keen edge to it now. And this time, with the loop of sensations crashing through them, he understood. Soundwave wanted him to let go. It was not something he’d ever considered, and under normal circumstances believed he’d never have entertained, but when Soundwave flared his spark energy out, Megatron could do nothing but give in. 

Soundwave felt teeth nip at his neck and welcomed the slight pain. The energy exchange was wild and unmanageable. Sensation raced through his body and Megatron’s, and he could feel it all. It was bliss. Perfect, wonderful, amazing, and he couldn’t stop the feeling of love that rushed through him, and knew rapture when he felt the answering affection and Megatron’s helpless smile against his throat.

Hot flames licked his circuits, and Soundwave desperately held on for just one more moment, sending thick, fast pulses into Megatron. He tumbled in to ecstasy, Megatron’s scream- _scream_ of release ringing in his audials only a second before his cry echoed with it.

They lay recovering, breaths rapid and shallow, Megatron sprawled over Soundwave.

Soundwave turned his face and brushed a gentle kiss against Megatron’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered before wrapping his arms and legs more securely around Megatron and promptly dropping into recharge.

~ | ~

Rumble and Frenzy both looked up at him as Soundwave and the others entered the control room. It was time for the morning reports, but Soundwave was still floating. The brothers shared a quick glance, and Soundwave felt their amusement. _Not a word_ , he warned. They grinned regardless, optics shifting to Megatron. They might not know any details, but with Soundwave in close proximity now, he couldn’t hide the feelings of happiness. Not from his creations.

Megatron glanced around and noticed his night guards’ smirks. An optic ridge rose before he understood. He was torn between being proud of himself for blowing Soundwave’s circuits so completely that even his creations knew, and irritation that they did. Of course, hadn’t he been fighting the same insipid grin from the moment he woke to find Soundwave still tangled possessively around his body?

 _Ignore them_ , Soundwave sent, sounding amused.

Megatron looked around to see everyone seated. “Report,” he commanded looking at Hook. It seemed there were only a few fights the night before. Most mechs that weren’t feeling in top form now were that way due to their inabilities to handle an overcharge.

“Nothing exciting. The lift went a little haywire late last night. Went up, but came back down when I entered the code,” Rumble said when it was his turn.

Soundwave’s head swiveled quickly to face Rumble. It was silent for a moment, the two obviously communicating telepathically. Megatron waited patiently, though others fidgeted. Starscream in particular seemed to be having great difficulty sitting still. He was looking everywhere but at Megatron. _And how should I deal with this?_ , Megatron thought, remembering his horrible conduct from the night before.

Starscream folded his hands in front of himself on the table and stared at them. Whatever Soundwave and Rumble were discussing was taking a while, and all Starscream wanted to do was get out.

 _He’s probably feeling more awkward about it than you_ , Thundercracker reasoned through the bond. He and Skywarp were still in the rec room sipping morning energon.

 _I don’t care_ , came the petulant response. _I think I need to go back to the wash racks again._

Skywarp’s quiet snicker drifted through Starscream’s mind. _He didn’t actually manage to touch you._

 _He had his hands on my wings!_ Starscream scowled.

A sigh sounded. _You better concentrate, Star. We’ll try to pull back a bit_ , Thundercracker said.

 _Oh! Maybe he was too drunk to remember you mentioning the bond?_ Skywarp suggested, tone hopeful.

Megatron watched as Starscream scowled at his fists. _He’s so distracted already. This will not do._

Starscream snapped his head up to look at Soundwave as the other finally spoke. “Conclusion: Base infiltration.” All attention focused on him.

“Impossible,” Starscream scoffed.

“No, I think he’s right,” Rumble said softly. He tossed a frightened glance at Megatron. Oh had he and Frenzy ever messed up last night! “Ravage said last night he thought he sensed someone sneaking around by your door, Lord Megatron. Then Soundwave said that for a moment he thought he sensed something too, but wrote it off at the time because…” Rumble paused. _Because he was distracted by you kissing him_ , was what he had nearly said, but quickly recovered with. “Uh… because he did have a slight overcharge and thought it was imagined.” 

Frenzy surreptitiously touched his brother’s thigh beneath the table, and said, “Add those two instances, and the fact that the lift just went up when no one was there to tell it to, and no one was in there when it broke the surface and-”

“And it sounds a lot like a certain invisible Autobot was creeping around my ship last night!” Megatron snarled.

Starscream looked up at Megatron. _No good can come of this!_

 _Why? It’s not our fault_ , Skywarp said.

 _Just when do you think Mirage could’ve gotten into the base?_ Starscream asked. Glowing red optics met Starscream’s from across the table. _Slag._

“Notice anything unusual upon your return, Starscream?” Megatron’s voice was smooth and calm, and every alarm in Starscream’s mind went off.

_Uh oh._

_You’re usually more eloquent than that, TC._

Horrible sinking feeling aside, Starscream was amused by his bondmates. Instead of smiling though, he replied, “Nothing out of the ordinary, mighty Megatron,” he said as sweetly as possible. At Megatron’s dark scowl, he hurriedly continued. “It was dark and storming out. How would we know if anyone was there?” Starscream inwardly winced at the whine his tone had picked up.

Thundercracker pointed out rather angrily, _Don’t, Star! He was all over you last night, and if nothing else we should pound him for that. Don’t you dare let him pin this on you. What about surveillance? Security? Rumble and Frenzy were on duty and drunk! Whose fault is it really that the base picked up a spy?_

Skywarp snickered. You want to pound Megatron, huh, Honey?

Shut up, both of you! Starscream snapped, and forced all of his focus back to Megatron. He straightened up as he remembered being pinned to the wall the night before. “We did our job. We completed our mission,” he said in a much stronger voice.

Megatron tilted his helm slightly to the side, noticing the sudden shift in attitude. Once Starscream began groveling it usually continued. _Oh this must stop. If for no other reason than security._ Megatron leaned forward and glared at Starscream. “Your _bondmates_ can cheer you on all they like.” A half dozen gasps of surprise sounded around the table, and Starscream made a small, strangled sound. “However, base security is the responsibility of everyone. You should have been more cautious when you returned.”

Starscream scrambled for his composure, squared his shoulders, and cycled his vents.

 _No_ , Skywarp moaned.

 _Star, please! Don’t!_ Thundercracker begged.

Starscream ignored them. “Yes, Megatron,” he purred. “Base security _is_ everyone’s responsibility. Tell me. While you were drunkenly pawing at me in the corridor last night, did you notice anything odd?” He cast his gaze over to Soundwave and smiled cruelly as the telepath unintentional tensed. “And you, dearest _pet_? Oh wait, you have a ‘slight overcharge’, right?”

There was another collective gasp from everyone other than Megatron. Discussion of any sort about Megatron and Soundwave’s relationship, whatever form it really took, was absolutely off limits to _everyone_. Starscream didn’t flinch, however, when Megatron rose and slammed both fists into the table. The metal surface dented under the force. “You tread dangerous ground, Starscream,” he said with deadly menace. Others around the table cringed back, even Soundwave jumped.

Starscream completely blocked out his wingmates, tired of their constant mental chatter. He stood and leaned in as well. “And you are nothing more than a hypocrite.”

Megatron took in the confident stance and unusually calm tone. “You will break the bonding.”

A third, and in Megatron’s opinion it was getting tedious, group gasp erupted. 

_Megatron!_ Soundwave’s shocked voice echoed in Megatron’s mind. He turned a full power glare on the telepath, and watched as he shrunk back.

Starscream stood open mouthed in shock for a moment, mind blank, then the gears slammed home and he shrieked in outrage. “ _Never_!” All optics turned to the raging seeker, audials ringing, and room echoing from the scream. “Never! Not for a _moment_ would I entertain the mere _idea_. Not even for hypothetical reasons!”

“It is not possible.” Soundwave’s monotone broke the silence. He did his best to send a wave of calm to Megatron, but Megatron threw up every mental block and barrier he could, and Soundwave twitched in pain before bringing his empathy back under control.

Megatron didn’t even spare the telepath a glance. He couldn’t. Coddling bruised feelings was not something he could do in front of so many subordinates. “Bonding opens the pair, or in your case trine, up to dangerous weaknesses that can easily be exploited. I cannot have my aerial warriors all crash to the ground because one takes a minor hit.”

Starscream snorted in disbelief. “You don’t want me bonded because it means you can’t touch me.” _Primus! They’re going to suck the air right out of this room!_ he thought as another gasp filled the room. Ignoring them, he continued, “We’ve flown even better lately. No Autobot will stand a chance against my wingmates and me.”

“We shall see,” Megatron said. “And we shall see very soon.” He straightened, looking around at the others in the room. “Gather the troops. We’re going to pay Prime and his little spy a visit. We leave in ten minutes.” Everyone stared, stunned. “ _Move_!” Megatron bellowed.

Mechs scuttled from the room. Only Soundwave remained, and Megatron turned to him. He refused to lower any of his defenses, but in a relatively gentler voice said, “Gather your Cassetticons. I want everyone in the battle. I want that spy!”

When Soundwave left, Megatron hurried to his quarters. He looked carefully at his desk. Everything seemed in order, but he had to check. Shoving aside all the datapads he popped open the little hidden recess, and sighed in relief.

It was still there.

~ | ~

Mirage slid at top speed around the bend and the Autobot base came into view.

“Mirage to Autobot command. I’m within sight of the _Ark_.”

Red Alert answered. “Autobot command to Mirage. Welcome home.”

Mirage knew no one, not even he, had expected him to be back in just one day. It was only mid-morning, a mere twenty-eight Earth hours since he’d left. Mirage transformed and strode toward Optimus Prime. “Sir.”

“I am relieved you made it back,” Prime said. “Come. The officers are assembling in the conference room.”

Mirage followed, and once everyone was settled, Optimus nodded to him to begin.

“I was only partially successful, but considering the amount of luck I had, I didn’t want to push it once it started to run out.” Mirage paused to collect his thoughts. The mission had been frighteningly easy with only a few close calls. “I arrived to their base just before a raiding party returned. I managed to avoid detection for the most part, but I believe Ravage and Soundwave might have sensed me, though not clearly enough to act at the time. I found Megatron’s quarters and the drug, and,” he pulled a datapad from his subspace and linked a cable from his wrist to it. A holo-projection glowed blue for them all to see, “acquired the scans.

“I was interrupted then, and only barely got out and away. I think that’s when Soundwave sensed me, but they were fairly distracted. Since I didn’t get my chance to destroy the drug, they may never know I was there.”

It was Ironhide who spoke first. “Distracted?”

Mirage winced, having hoped to be able to just erase that from his memory banks and live on happily. 

“Mirage?” Optimus asked as the spy began to look a bit nauseated. Optimus looked to Ratchet. “Perhaps you should take him to the medbay?”

“No. No, I’m fine.” Mirage sighed, and put his face in his hands. He sighed again and looked up, a grimace twisting his features. “They were distracted with one another.”

This announcement was met with blank stares at first, then light bulbs figuratively came on all around the table and were quickly be followed by groans of disgust.

“Ya poor kid,” Ironhide said. “No one oughta have ta see either of those two like that.”

“It was just a-” Mirage cut off as a violent tremble shook the ground.

“Inferno to Optimus Prime!” Came a shout over the comms. “We’re under attack!”

“Everyone to the front entrance! Mirage, stay out of sight and out of combat,” Optimus ordered, standing to rush from the conference room.

Mirage shifted and disappeared from sight. “I’ll do what I can to help you, Ratchet,” he said by the medic’s audial.

Ratchet nodded and they hurried after everyone else. 

The ground shook more and dust rained down as it was shaken loose from the ceiling.

“Autobots! Roll out!” Prime commanded.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the first out, followed closely by Ironhide. Shots rang out instantly, and the battle was on.

~

Starscream wheeled around easily to make another strafing pass and saw the Autobots pouring from their base.

 _We keeping our promise, Star?_ Thundercracker asked.

_Yes, but try to make it look good._

_What promise?_ Skywarp asked.

 _The one where we don’t hurt any Autobots for a while,_ Thundercracker replied.

_Oh. Yeah, I guess that’s fair._

The three seekers shot overhead at high speed, Starscream peppered the ground at the Autobots’ feet as they passed.

“Prime!” roared Megatron.

Megatron fired a blast from his cannon, but Prime dodged it. Rock fragmented and showered down from the cliff face.

“Where is he, Prime? Where’s your little spy?” Another blast boomed into the rock face where the Autobot had stood. 

Prime darted forward and tackled Megatron, grappling for dominance.

“What, no denial?” Megatron asked, then snapped Prime’s head back with a right hook.

Prime recovered quickly and bashed his face plate against Megatron’s nose, making him stumble back. “To what end, Megatron?”

Megatron growled and launched himself right back at Prime, their fight degrading to rolling across the packed dirt of the ground.

~

Sunstreaker punched Brawl square in the face, and then shot him with his blaster. He looked up and saw the seekers swing around for another pass. “Hey! Sides!” Sideswipe paused in shooting at the ground troops to look. “Ready for some jet judo?”

“I know I am,” said Ironhide, coming to stand near them. The three looked at the approaching jets and took aim.

~

 _Not lookin’ good down there, Star,_ Thundercracker said.

 _No, it’s not. Everyone’s too hung-over for this._ A mirthless huff of laughter sounded over the bond from Starscream. _Megatron just had to rush into this without any proof that there had even been an intruder. No one is ready. He’s wasting our resources aga-_

 _We got problems,_ Skywarp interrupted, cutting right and breaking formation.

Thundercracker and Starscream scattered a nanosecond later, laser bolts from the three Autobots below them going wide.

This was the part Starscream loved most about the bond. Pre-bonding flight maneuvers looked clumsy and slow compared to what they could accomplish now. _Put on a show, but don’t make any extra work for the medic!_ he ordered. 

Skywarp peeled off and dove straight for Sideswipe. His missile impacted a few feet in front of the red mech and blew dirt up, completely ruining the Autobots’ visibility. Starscream swooped down after him, his own bombs adding to the mayhem.

~

Megatron could hear the cries and shouts all around him. Damage reports were coming in so frequently that he could no longer concentrate on his own fight. Optimus’ shoulder rammed him hard, and Megatron slid to a stop against a rock. He jumped to his feet and looked around.

“You’re losing, Megatron,” Prime said.

The Decepticon growled, but it was true. If he had any hope of salvaging his army, he needed to leave now.

~

“Retreat!” Megatron bellowed through the comm as Starscream pulled up.

 _Time to head out_ , Starscream laughed.

 _One parting shot!_ Thundercracker called back. He’d already been diving in for the attack anyway. Starscream caught up to Skywarp, and they transformed, watching Thundercracker cruise low.

Skywarp giggled out loud as Thundercracker’s intentions came through the bond. He was going to blast them with a sonic boom.

Starscream smiled and added his own cheering through the link. It would be a good cover tactic for the retreat as well, and wouldn’t actually do _too_ much harm. Maybe scramble a few circuits, blow out an audial, but considering how they could have decimated the Autobots today and didn’t, Starscream didn’t feel bad about it.

But then the worst happened.

Starscream and Skywarp nearly fell from the sky when Thundercracker was hit. It was a lucky shot and hadn’t even come from the three Autobots the seekers had been playing with. Cliffjumper’s rocket slammed into Thundercracker’s midsection, forcing him to transform. Pain flared wildly in all three and seemed to magnify as each felt the other’s pain ripple back and forth.

 _This is what Megatron was talking about!_ Starscream growled furiously that the fragger had managed to be right. He forced the pain aside, then made a dash for the ground. Skywarp followed only an instant later.

Thundercracker slid to a painful stop at the feet of the twins and Ironhide. He groaned and looked up at them. They were upside down. No wait. That was him. He let his legs flop back to the ground with a pained groan, and stared at the sky.

 _Get up!_ Starscream shrieked.

_Get out of here, the both of you. I can’t move. I’ve got the psycho twins glaring down their blasters at me, and Ironhide’s watching you two. Cannons are charged. I can hear them._

_Not leaving you!_ was the dual response.

Thundercracker made an inarticulate shout, knowledge of the coming shot leaping through the bond. Starscream began to twist out of the way, but realized Skywarp would be hit instead and aborted the move. He braced himself, but the impact was worse than expected.

~

Thundercracker cried out at the same time as Starscream and Skywarp. Sideswipe looked up in time to see Skywarp catch Starscream, and roll over to protect him. Starscream was smoking from a wound on his wing.

Sideswipe looked back down at Thundercracker. The seeker had a hand gripped over the injury to his mid section. He knew they were close, but something else was going on. He could almost sense it. There was fear written so plainly on Thundercracker’s face, and it wasn’t for himself, but for his wingmates.

 _Interesting_ , Sideswipe thought.

~

_Skywarp! Get him the slag outta here!_

_We’ll be back for you,_ Starscream promised, his voice pained. _Soon as I’m repaired, we’ll be back._

Thundercracker watched them fly away, his fear for Starscream momentarily displacing his concern over his own situation. A loud cheer brought him back to the ground and the Autobots surrounding him.

“Looky here, Optimus! We caught ourselves a seeker!” Ironhide exclaimed.

“Good shootin’, Cliffy,” Jazz said, clapping a hand on Cliffjumper’s shoulder.

Thundercracker looked up at Optimus Prime from his spot on the ground. “Nice to see you again, Prime.” He grinned, deciding to play nonchalant, and crossed his arms behind his head. It hurt like the Pit to stretch away from the wound that way, but the effect was what he wanted. It left him looking confident and unafraid when he was actually terrified of what they might do to him.

Prime sighed. “Take him with the other wounded to the medbay.” He shook his head and held up his hands when the protests started. “A fully functional hostage is worth more than a wounded one.”

~

Thundercracker saw Ratchet’s look of surprise as he was ‘helped’ onto a repair table by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. ‘Helped’ of course being used in its loosest form, and meaning ‘flung unceremoniously, and not bothering to even see if he landed on the berth’.

Ratchet cast a glare at the twins. “I see the two of you are fine for a change. Get out of my ‘bay, or I’ll turn you into toasters when I’m done with Thundercracker.” Ratchet turned to his newest patient. “And you! I should start charging you and your wingmates. I’ll be rich in a week.”

“Yeah, and this also makes Starscream right,” Thundercracker said. He could feel the curiosity through the bond at that statement, and grinned as Ratchet tilted his head, waiting for an explanation as well. After a moment of silence, Thundercracker explained, “You swore you weren’t going to help us anymore. Star called you a liar. You’re fixing me. Makes Starscream right, doesn’t it?”

Ratchet snorted. “Good to see you’re in high spirits at least. Now hold still, this might twinge a bit.”

~ | ~

Starscream was helped into the infirmary by Skywarp. It was packed and all six Constructicons were busy. Starscream wrinkled up his nose a bit at the heavy scent of leaking mech fluids and scorched wires that filled the air.

 _Think you can fix it?_ Starscream asked.

Skywarp turned Starscream toward the light a little better. _Yeah, it’s not too bad. Jacked your panels though. Slight energon leak here._

 _You gonna be ok, Star?_ Thundercracker asked.

_It’s barely more than superficial. How about you? What’s going on? Ratchet fixed you. I know that much since I can’t feel the pain anymore._

The sense of a smile drifted through the bond from Thundercracker. _I’m fine because yes, he did. I’m locked in their brig now._

 _We’ll get you back soon, TC,_ Skywarp promised.

_They aren’t gonna hurt me, so don’t worry. They want to use me in trade or something. Prime said I’m more valuable repaired, so he’s hoping for something. Probably another cease fire attempt or something._

_Uh oh,_ Skywarp said, noticing Megatron coming toward where he and Starscream were.

 _What ‘uh oh’?_ Thundercracker asked.

 _Slag,_ Starscream cursed. _I hate when he’s right and knows it._

 _What?_ Thundercracker and Skywarp asked in tandem.

_The bond. He was right. It weakened us today._

Skywarp shook his helm, and an equal feeling of disagreement came through the bond from Thundercracker.

Megatron stepped up close enough to view Skywarp’s repair work.

 _Ouch!_ Starscream flinched as Skywarp got the welder a little too close to a sensitive line. He glared up at his mate. _Watch it!_

_Sorry. He makes me nervous._

Megatron had been watching the two seekers, and the silent communication was starting to irritate him. “Speak out loud, you two idiots!”

Starscream snickered, and then just because he could, gave Skywarp what he hoped would pass for a pointed look, pretending to speak through the bond when really there was nothing but mischievous laughter.

Skywarp sighed and pulled the welder away as Megatron smacked Starscream in the back of the head.

Starscream laughed. “Paranoid, Lord Megatron?”

Megatron stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk twisting his lips. “Taunt all you like. I only came to inform you that I turned Prime’s ridiculous offer down. Your bondmate’s going to have a long vacation in the Autobots’ brig.” Megatron stayed there only long enough to enjoy the look of shock on their faces before turning and leaving.

“You wasted our time and energy over nothing!” Starscream shouted, drawing every optic in the medbay.

 _I’m not surprised, and I’m not worried,_ Thundercracker said. The vision of him stretching out and a sense of being comfortable and relaxed came through the bond. _I got my hero bondmates to rescue me._

Starscream smiled a little, and Skywarp snickered.

Thundercracker yawned. _I’m taking a nap. It’s boring here. Love you both._

They felt as Thundercracker slipped into recharge and pulled back a bit from that thread of the bond so their waking thoughts wouldn’t bother him. Two weeks had taught them pretty quickly how to lessen the connection, and even better control would come with time.

Starscream and Skywarp quietly shared the concern over whether or not Megatron would give them enough time to figure it out.

~ | ~

 _I’m bored,_ Thundercracker said.

Starscream sighed.

Skywarp snickered.

_I’m really bored. Do something to entertain me._

_I’m trying to work here_. Starscream forcibly pushed all his annoyance through the bond so his mates would know he was serious.

_I know. It’s part of what’s boring me._

Skywarp giggled again at Thundercracker, and asked, _Who’s your guard today?_

_Sideswipe._

_I got an idea!_

Starscream swore in several languages while pulling away from the bond as far as he could and ignoring the pranksters.

Twenty-six minutes and twelve seconds later, and Thundercracker was going strong and having a grant time with Skywarp’s suggestion.

“She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam~ No Sam! I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the eighth I am!” There was a pause and Sideswipe shuttered his optics and began to count to ten for patience.

He got to four.

“Forty-eighth verse! Same as the first!”

Sideswipe gave an inarticulate scream of frustration and rage. “Shut! Up! Shut up! Shut-up-shut-up-shut! _Up_!”

Thundercracker bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He’d been allowing Skywarp deep into the bond to enjoy the fun too, and he was laughing hysterically. Thundercracker grinned slightly while tipping his head to the side a little in what he hoped was a look of innocent curiosity. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like my song?”

“No.” Sideswipe snarled. “No, I hate your song.”

“Oh.” Thundercracker shifted and resettled, remaining quiet.

 _Blessed silence._ Sideswipe sighed in relief and closed his optics again to collect himself.

 _Now!_ Skywarp demanded.

_Not yet…_

_Yes! Now!_

_Patience, youngling,_ Thundercracker said, laughter in his tone.

 _TeeCee!_ Skywarp whined.

 _Thunder, you either start singing, or we’re going to be a bondmate short in a minute!_ Starscream growled.

Thundercracker took a deep breath. It went unnoticed. “I’ve got a lov-ely bunch of coconuts. Deedle dee dee. There they are a-standing in a row! Bom bom bom bom.” Thundercracker could see out of the corner of his optics that Sideswipe was staring at him incredulously. He held his hands out as though holding a large ball. “Big ones,” Closer together, “Small ones,” He looked critically at Sideswipe’s head as though judging how far to space his hands apart. “Some as big as your head.”

“Sideswipe to Optimus Prime.,” Sideswipe said with forced calm.

“Go ahead, Sideswipe.”

“I’m going to kill our prisoner now.”

~ | ~

“Hiya, Thundercracker. Sideswipe says you like to sing. I can’t sing to save my aft, but I like music, you must like music too, if you like to sing. Jazz lets me listen to all the music he downloads. Earth music is so different isn’t it? Do you know Jazz and Bumblebee can dance? They’re really good. Can you dance, Thundercracker? I can’t dance. I mean I try, but I’m really not that good at it.”

Thundercracker stared in shocked silence as the Autobot continued to jabber on. And on. And on.

 _Does he ever stop?_ Starscream asked.

 _I don’t think so,_ Thundercracker answered, staring in amazement at the still-talking Autobot.

 _That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard,_ Skywarp said, leaning into the bond as much as possible to try and see what Thundercracker could.

“And did you know Sunstreaker can draw? And like paint too. Well, like anything artistic really. He makes sculptures too. He’s got one in his and Sideswipe’s quarters-”

 _They offlined your weapons, huh?_ Skywarp asked.

_Yeah, but not much chance shooting him anyways through the force field._

Starscream huffed, then said, _Well, you two have a **lovely** time._ Then he pulled back away from the bond as far as he could.

 _What’s he doing anyways?_ Thundercracker asked.

_Heading to Megatron’s office again to try and get him to allow us to come after you._

_Oh. Well, I got an idea._ “Hey, Motormouth!”

“My name’s Bluestreak not Motormouth.” Bluestreak smiled, and looked about to continue when Thundercracker cut across him.

“That’s nice. Look I’m tired so I’m going to recharge. You’ll need to be totally silent. Got it?”

“Ok,” was the chipper reply.

Thundercracker shook his head and curled up on his side facing away from the talkative Autobot. It was peaceful for less that a minute. “Doesn’t it hurt your wing to be folded down like that? It doesn’t look comfortable at all.”

“You’re talking,” Thundercracker pointed out.

“Oh,” Bluestreak whispered. “Sorry.”

A bare two minutes passed before, “I like naps, don’t you?”

Thundercracker groaned and covered his audials.

~ | ~

Thundercracker stood and looked down at his body. His abdomen was ripped wide open with bright energon pooling beneath him as he writhed in pain. Scorch marks marred the white and blue of his paint. He was trying to reach himself, but couldn’t.

He snapped awake, but the images continued.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood over him, guns ready. Thundercracker felt Skywarp jolt and knew he was fully awake and sitting now too.

There was a boom as a gun fired, and now it was Megatron standing over Thundercracker’s lifeless form laughing joyously.

_Sky! Wake him up already!_

Starscream’s spark-wrenching sobs washed them in pain through the bond.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Thundercracker looked up startled to see Ironhide scowling at him from beyond the cell. “Nothing. Bad dream.” He was shaking. 

Thundercracker turned over to his front and faced away, throwing himself back into the bond and shouting for Starscream to wake up. Shouting for Skywarp to wake him up.

_I can’t! He just keeps screaming! He won’t- What are you doing?_

Thundercracker sunk into the nightmare and forced Starscream’s “dead” Thundercracker to sit up and shoot Megatron in the face. He tried to make the sound as loud as possible, and imagined the tyrant falling away. Starscream stood in stunned silence as Thundercracker rose to his feet in perfect condition.

 _How?_ Starscream’s voice was small and afraid.

Thundercracker wrapped him in his arms and held on tight as Skywarp appeared next to them. _You’re dreaming, Sweetling. I’m fine,_ Thundercracker gently explained.

_He killed you!_

Skywarp leaned against Starscream’s back and wrapped his arms around the both of them. _It’s just a bad dream. We’re all ok. Wake up._

Thundercracker pulled back from the bond, and felt Skywarp do the same. Starscream came fully alert in a spark pulse, and Thundercracker knew Skywarp was holding him close and trying to soothe him.

 _Damn, Sweetling! You don’t do anything by halves, do you? Not even nightmares,_ Skywarp said with a strained chuckle.

Starscream steadied himself with effort, and reached through the bond to touch Thundercracker’s mind. _You’re not hurt._

It wasn’t a question, but Thundercracker answered anyway. _No, Sweetling, I’m not hurt at all._

His need to lighten the mood drifted to them as Skywarp asked. _So, TC. You bored yet, ‘cause I have an idea. He sent a short teasing pulse of spark energy through to both his mates._

Thundercracker gasped, then quickly coughed to cover it. _No! Damn Sky, think about it. The Autobots don’t know about the bond. We need to keep it that way._

_Spoil sport._ Starscream chuckled then sent a small charge of his own through. 

_Stop!_ Thundercracker looked around. Luckily, Ironhide was ignoring him for the moment. _And just how would I explain to them a spontaneous overload, huh? At best it’d be embarrassing!_ Snickers sounded, and Thundercracker pulled back from them. _Jerks._

~ | ~ 

Thundercracker opened his optics and looked out through the force field. “So it’s your turn, Mirage?” he asked the emptiness. 

The Autobot spy turned off his electro-disruptor and offered a tight smile. “Yes.” 

Thundercracker stood and stretched, then walked over to the energy barrier. “So…” 

_“Mm.” Mirage held his gaze, expression blank._

“Whadja break into our base for?” 

“We tend not to trust Decepticons and their lies.” 

Mirage huffed in annoyance as Thundercracker cocked his head and waited for an explanation. “Fine. I suppose you and your wingmates didn’t know about this anyway.” He stood and walked out of Thundercracker’s line of sight. When he returned it was with a datapad he was connecting to his wrist. “I took these scans in Megatron’s quarters.” 

Thundercracker was a fighter not a scientist, so at the risk of sounding stupid he asked, “What the slag is all that?” 

Mirage met his gaze steadily. “The molecular composition of the drug used to rape Starscream.” 

“And you stole that data from Megatron?” 

“No,” Mirage said, sorrow and wariness in his tone. “I scanned a sample in Megatron’s desk.” 

Thundercracker sank to the floor in shock. “Star’s gonna go ballistic,” he murmured. 

~ | ~ 

“Five days, Megatron!” Starscream shouted. He was pacing and ranting in the tyrant’s office. Again. “When are you going to let us go after him? Why won’t you accept a cease fire? It’s not as if we have to really do it after we get Thundercracker back.” 

Megatron watched Starscream as he finally stopped pacing and leaned on his fists on the other side of the desk. _Because Prime doesn’t really want a cease fire,_ he thought, but he couldn’t very well tell Starscream about the sample he kept. Megatron wasn’t certain, but he didn’t think even Soundwave knew he’d kept it. “I warned you the bond would weaken you, Starscream. Thundercracker can sit there until the Autobots decide they’re tired of him.” 

“The bond strengthens us! We learn more everyday about how to control it and ourselves. Only death can break it.” 

“That can be arranged,” Megatron snarled. 

Starscream opened and clenched his fists at his sides. He was ready to scream something, but Thundercracker interrupted him. 

_You need to leave that office now, Star._

Starscream froze and searched along the bond questioningly. _No!_

Starscream flinched as Thundercracker forcibly locked him out of the bond. It was the most separate they’d been since before the bonding. He could sense Thundercracker but that was it. 

_Ouch_. Skywarp whimpered, having been blocked as well. 

Megatron suppressed the urge to strangle Starscream as he stood up from his seat. Starscream suddenly flinched and looked back up into his optics. He glared, optics narrowing, and then turned on his heel and stormed out. 

Megatron stood unmoving for a moment before realizing his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut and followed after his seeker. 

Soundwave nearly collided for the second time in less than a minute when Megatron’s door opened. Megatron still had every wall up and locked in place, and he didn’t budge from the spot he’d drawn up short on. 

Megatron glared down at Soundwave. “I was going somewhere, Soundwave. You are in my way.” 

A chill ran through Soundwave. Since the last battle- no, since _before_ the last battle Megatron had been so cold toward him. He hated that he was so weak as to let it hurt, but it did. The walls never came down anymore, and it even seemed as if Megatron was avoiding him. 

Straightening, gathering what dignity he could, Soundwave spoke in his usual monotone. “Apologies, Lord Megatron. Incoming message from Autobots. Prime requests communications.” 

Megatron snarled. “I have nothing to say to him.” He turned right around and slapped the door controls, effectively slamming the door in Soundwave’s face. 

Soundwave slouched in defeat for a moment before looking around. Ravage peered around the corner for a moment, then slunk forward to brush in a very cat-like manner against his creator’s leg. Soundwave sighed and picked Ravage up. 

_I could **accidentally** have a rocket malfunction in his general direction next time I see him._

Soundwave shook his head, and went back to the control room to inform the enemy he could keep the prisoner for a while longer. 

~ | ~ 

_Alright, Thunder, spill it. What’s going on?_

For a moment Thundercracker considered not telling them, but shook the idea away. There were no more secrets between them and couldn’t be. He either told Starscream the truth, or faced the most likely messy consequences later when his guard slipped and his mates learned the truth that way. _I want you to promise me you’ll be calm._

_Thundercracker._

_Give him a chance, Star,_ Skywarp said. 

_Just promise me, you’ll stay still and stay the frag away from Megatron,_ Thundercracker demanded. 

_Fine! Just tell us already!_

_Sky?_

_Me? Ok, I promise too._

Thundercracker inhaled and looked up at Mirage. The Autobot was looking at him oddly. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Can I see the scan again?” Mirage gave him a curious look, but switched the image back on. _Can you both see that?_

_Yes..._ Skywarp said, though his confusion was apparent. _Star?_

_Starscream?_ Thundercracker asked gently. 

A torrent of rage swept through the bond, quickly followed by a mental and verbal scream that was physically painful. 

Mirage watched in confusion as the Decepticon flinched and covered his audials. He turned off the scan, and then the force field as well and reached into lightly touch Thundercracker. He seemed to be caught in some internal struggle. The spy stood up and moved quickly to the comm. “Mirage to Ratchet. Something is wrong with Thundercracker.” 

“On my way,” was the response. 

Mirage returned to the seeker’s side, almost afraid to touch him. He was shaking his head back and forth, lips moving and optics squeezed shut. _Hurry, Ratchet,_ he silently urged. 

~ | ~ 

Optimus gazed around at his officers. This time Mirage also sat at the weekly meeting table. Prime looked at Ratchet and began. “What happened to Thundercracker this morning?” 

“All my scans turned up negative, and he’s not talking,” said Ratchet. 

“Mirage?” Prime asked. This was, after all, the reason for the spy to be present as he’d been on guard when the situation arose. 

Mirage sighed. “I think it’s my fault.” He looked around feeling every heavy gaze. “He asked me why I broke into their base, so I showed him the scans. I figured he would want to know, especially as it’s why he’s still being held. He became very upset,” he finished quietly. 

“You showed him the scans?!” Prowl demanded incredulously. “He _is_ the enemy. Simple common sense should tell you doing so is a breach in security.” 

“I know. It was hardly my wisest of moments, but he didn’t know Megatron had it. I could tell it was a surprise. He was shocked and said that Starscream was going to go ballistic. Then he was quiet for a while. Odd, but quiet. Then he asked to see the scan again, and that is when he had the strange attack.” Mirage felt awful. He knew what he’d done was wrong, but at the time hadn’t thought anything beyond the fact that Thundercracker should know. Everyone should. 

Silence reigned for a moment at the table until Optimus who broke it. “Since we’re on the subject: How’s your research coming, Ratchet?” 

“It was easy enough to synthesize. All that took was grabbing the right ingredients and mixing it up.” Ratchet paused a moment. “If you ignore what the effects of that drug are, it really is an impressive bit of chemistry. It’s easy enough to make once you know what to combine and in what order, but rather complex in structure. It must have taken them quite a bit to stabilize it.” 

“How do you suppose they tested it?” asked Red Alert. 

Ratchet shook his head. “They may have developed their own counter agent in tandem. Or they may have just tested it on themselves and done their own repair work. I don’t know. I do have what I think might be a good cure. I’ll need to run some more tests to be certain it will work, and depending on those tests’ results, I may have more tests to run. Wheeljack’s been helping.” 

“And not a single explosion this week? That’s a new record.” Prowl smiled, and laughter echoed around the room for a moment. 

Ironhide chuckled, then suggested only half joking, “Ya know, we got ourselves the perfect guinea pig right in the brig. Why don’t we convince him ta volunteer ta test it out?” 

Ratchet shook his head, smiling. “I’ll let you know when my tests are done,” he said to Prime. “I should be able to complete a few more today. It’s still early enough.” 

~ | ~ 

Thundercracker looked up when he caught movement out of the corner of his optic and saw Sideswipe do the same. 

“What’s up?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Just here to see our little friend.” Ironhide grinned. 

_What’s going on, TC?_ Skywarp asked. 

_Not sure,_ Thundercracker answered. 

_Thunder?_ Starscream said, feeling the unease through the bond. _Why are you so worried all the sudden?_

_Ironhide and Sunstreaker just showed up, and they’re smiling,_ was the distracted reply. 

Skywarp and Starscream felt Thundercracker pull away a little to concentrate on his situation. 

_Why would that make you nervous? Star, why would that make him nervous?_

_Idiot, am I anymore aware of what’s going on than you?_

Thundercracker ignored them in favor of obeying the sudden nervousness that demanded he stand and guard himself against the weapons expert and warrior. 

The containment field turned off and both Autobots stepped into the small cell. Sideswipe had stood too, and was watching his brother and Ironhide with a frown. “Seriously. What are you two doing in here? My shift doesn’t end for another few hours.” 

“We’re helping Ratchet out.” Sunstreaker flashed a quick smile back at his twin. 

If not for their bond, Sideswipe would never have known the sinister pleasure Sunstreaker was feeling. It made him very nervous. “What could Ratchet need your help with?” he wondered aloud. 

“We’re gonna help him test his new cure,” Ironhide explained, never taking his eyes off Thundercracker. 

Thundercracker saw the apprehension on Sideswipe’s face and took a wary step back, bringing his hands up ready to defend himself. Skywarp and Starscream were still talking, but he had pushed the bond aside until they were only a buzz in the back of his mind. Ironhide was closest, so it was him Thundercracker watched, ready to spring into action. 

“Calm down. We just brought ya a little snack.” Ironhide pulled a small cube of energon from his subspace pocket and held it up for Thundercracker to see. 

Optics locked to Ironhide’s, Thundercracker shook his head. “No thanks, I’m not hungry.” 

“Who said you get a choice?” Sunstreaker asked. 

Thundercracker let out a shout of surprise as Sunstreaker suddenly tackled him. 

“Sunny!” Sideswipe yelled in shock, and moved to stop his twin. 

Ironhide blocked him. “Relax, we ain’t gonna hurt ‘im.” 

Thundercracker struggled, but the plain truth of it was that Sunstreaker had the weight and maneuverability on him. He was pinned to the ground in less than a minute and only able to twist and jerk his limbs uselessly. “Let go of me!” he snarled, trying again to break Sunstreaker’s hold on him. 

“No.” Sunstreaker just held on, and even managed to look bored while doing so. Thundercracker growled and thrashed, but the Autobot just looked up at Ironhide. “Give him a minute to wear himself out, and then we’ll be set.” 

_Scan that energon now!_ Starscream commanded. He’d forced his way back into the connection, and Thundercracker winced a little, not having expected it. He caught Sideswipe watching him closely as he thrashed his head and bucked against Sunstreaker. Thundercracker obeyed Starscream, and in a quick once over scanned the energon. He stopped fighting abruptly and was unable to distinguish his fear from that of his bondmates. 

“You wouldn’t!” Thundercracker whispered in fear. He could feel Starscream fighting his own gripping terror. The memories of his rape flooded their bond, and he whimpered with his mates involuntarily. 

Sunstreaker laughed, not realizing exactly what caused the sound and thinking Thundercracker was afraid for himself. 

Skywarp pulled back from the bond and tried dragging Starscream with him. It allowed Thundercracker enough breathing room to glare at his attackers and regain his composure a little. 

“Of course we would.” Sunstreaker smirked. 

“Don’t worry, Deceptiscum. We don’t want ta contaminate our sparks with you. You’ll be dosed, and then after we know its working, we’ll call Ratchet ta see if his cure works,” Ironhide told him. He knelt down above Thundercracker’s head on the floor and clamped his knees on either side of the seeker’s head. He was locked in place, unable to turn his face away. 

_TC! Get away!_ Skywarp yelled. 

_Get up! Get up!_ Starscream sobbed. 

_You with him, Sky?_ Thundercracker asked. He felt more than heard the affirmative answer, and so turned his attention back to the Autobots. 

Sideswipe watched and debated what to do. Ironhide and Sunstreaker wouldn’t be deterred from this, but it sounded like even Ratchet didn’t know if the counter agent he was preparing would work yet. The whole base knew about the drug and cure, and even though nearly everyone agreed that the seeker would make a good test subject, no one was willing to risk it. Besides, Ratchet would never allow intentional harm. It was against his nature. “I don’t think you should do this,” Sideswipe said. He was promptly ignored. 

“Hold still now,” Ironhide said and wrapped his hands under Thundercracker’s chin. He got a good grip and squeezed the sides of the seeker’s jaw, forcing it open and holding it that way with one hand. He picked up the energon cube and poured the contents into Thundercracker’s mouth. Ironhide was unfortunately smart enough to clap a hand over his prisoner’s face to keep him from spitting it back out. 

“Now be a good boy and swallow,” Sunstreaker said. 

When all Thundercracker did was glare back at him defiantly, Sunstreaker sighed, and then punched Thundercracker in the abdomen. Hard. 

Thundercracker choked and swallowed the tainted energon. In an instant he was released, and they were out of the cell with the force field in place. 

Thundercracker coughed, wanting to spit the drug back up, but unable to do so. Skywarp was shouting, but he couldn’t comprehend any words just yet. All he could really hear was Starscream’s broken, horror-stricken sobs. The fear was thick between the three of them, and Thundercracker was unable to tell where his terror ended and the others’ began. He flipped himself over on a sob of his own and lay with his face pressed to the cool floor. 

_Sky._

_I’m here, TC. What should we do? We could merge, right? That’ll burn it out of your system?_

_No!_ Starscream cut in sharply. _No. It might hurt before merging, but it’s agony after._

Thundercracker took a shuddering breath. He knew as they did that the drug was already beginning to take effect. _You need to cut me off from the bond._

The reaction was instantaneous. _No!_ They both shouted. 

Thundercracker flinched and curled up on the floor. He was terrified, but there was no way he was willing to put Starscream through this again. _We have no choice. And what if- What if I can’t help but merge with you through the bond?_ Silence. _Listen, Ratchet’s a really good medic. His cure will work, or he can keep me in stasis until he manages to get it working. Now cut the bond!_

_It’s happening too fast, Thunder. It didn’t happen this fast. Not to me, and not to Slugslinger or Triggerhappy. It shouldn’t be working this fast,_ Starscream babbled. 

_Relax Star. I’ll be ok._ Thundercracker put as much confidence into that statement and through the bond as he could. 

_Can’t lie to us anymore, TC,_ Starscream told him, sniffling. 

Thundercracker meant to sigh, but it came out as a gasp. He pressed his fist to his mouth and bit the side. _Cut the bond! Sky! Now!_

Skywarp sighed. _He’s right Star._ Then, _I love you, Thunder. We’ll come for you, I swear._ He pulled back from the bond, and Thundercracker felt him slipping away. There was a sharp pain in his spark and he cringed, curling in further on himself. His arms tucked in close to his chest, Thundercracker pressed in against the pain in his spark, lying on his side as much as possible without extending the extra effort to pull a wing down. Another gasp that sounded closer to a sob escaped, and he could hear Starscream cry harder, fear of what would happen to Thundercracker after he left pounding against the connection. 

_No!_ Starscream shouted with new determination. _I won’t leave you to face this alone!_

They had to go. They had to pull away because he couldn’t face them feeling the coming pain too. _Please, Star. Go. It’s worse knowing how this is affecting you. I’ll be fine. Go._

Starscream couldn’t figure out a way to dispute that, so began to pull away. Thundercracker could feel Skywarp’s gentle encouragement through his connection to Starscream. He tried to fight it, tried to show only strength to them as they left him, but failed. Starscream’s parting, _Love you_ , broke Thundercracker’s resolve, and as the pain of the fully blocked bond gripped his spark his cried out, curled into a tight ball, and wept. 

Sideswipe lurched as he realized what happened. He was certain of it now. Thundercracker was bonded and he’d just cut that bond to protect his mate. The pain and anguish radiating from the seeker was only too familiar. Sideswipe pushed the comm button. “Sideswipe to Ratchet. We need you here now!” 

It was a moment before a response came. “What’s going on? TC having another attack?” 

“No. My idiot brother, who I’m going to disinherit, teamed up with Ironhide to feed Thundercracker the drug. He just cut his bondmate off too, I’m sure of it,” Sideswipe answered. 

“His bondmate?” There was another pause. Then, “They did what?” Ironhide and Sunstreaker actually shrunk back away from the comm as Ratchet’s dark growl of a question came through. 

Truth be told, it was impossible to see what was happening to Thundercracker and be unmoved. Ironhide began to have serious doubts about this plan. Thundercracker looked and sounded like he was in agony, like he’d been -as though Ironhide- had broken him. Ironhide forced the feelings back. “Ya’re a great medic, Ratch. We know that cure of yours’ll work, and instead of wasting precious time running this test or that, we figured we’d help. So just bring the cure down and the blasted Decepticon will be fine.” 

“You morons! I’m going to weld your heads to your afts! It’s obviously where you like to keep them anyways! The cure isn’t ready! I’m not done testing it! I have no idea if it’ll work or not!” Ratchet yelled inarticulately in rage before the communication was suddenly cut. 

“Thanks so much there, brother dear,” Sunstreaker sniped. 

Sideswipe glared at him. “I told you it was a bad idea.” 

“No, you said you didn’t think we should do it. There’s a difference.” 

Don’t try to put me off with technicalities, Sunny. You _wanted_ to torture him, and were more than happy to do it. I can feel what you feel, remember?” Sideswipe was working himself into a fine rage when Ratchet slammed through the outer door making them all flinch. 

The medic hurried up and looked through the field at the seeker writhing and crying on the floor. He snarled and turned a fierce glare on the two guilty parties. “Optimus is on his way. I sincerely hope for your sakes he doesn’t decide on corporal punishment because no way in the _Pit_ am I going to repair any damage. Ever!” 

“He’s just a slaggin’ ‘Con. So what if he’s in a little pain right now?” Sunstreaker asked. 

“Primus, Sunny, you can be the biggest jerk in the galaxy you know that?” Sideswipe crossed his arms. Thundercracker’s cries and whimpers were affecting him more than he wanted to admit. Feeling suddenly vicious himself, he glared at his brother. “Maybe you just need a little taste of what he’s going through?” 

“I’d like to see you try, Sides. Besides, as you so recently pointed out, you feel what I feel.” 

Ratchet caught on first. “You’re fairly certain about that bonding thing, huh?” he asked Sideswipe as he drew the counter agent into a syringe. 

Sideswipe nodded. “This is part of what he’s feeling, Sunny.” Abruptly, Sideswipe tore away from their bond. It pained him, but it dropped Sunstreaker to all fours and he cried out. 

“Sides!” 

Ratchet turned his attention away from them, and dropped the force field. He entered and approached Thundercracker, carefully running scans the whole way. He suddenly froze and looked back. “How much did you give him?!” 

“Just the one vial.” 

Ratchet felt the anger boil up again, and no one word seemed to encompass just how he felt, so he cut loose with an entire stream of foul language, and called them both every nasty name he possibly could think of and cast one more spark-felt disparaging remark at Ironhide and Sunstreaker. “You’d both make magnificent Decepticons!” Dual gasps of shock echoed in the small area. Forcing himself to calm, Ratchet focused on Thundercracker. “Thundercracker? TC? Can you hear me?” 

Thundercracker moaned. “Help,” he whimpered, and rolled further away. 

“Hold still. Hold still now, TC. I’ve got the cure here. You’ll be fine.” 

The murmuring continued, but Thundercracker no longer cared. It was too much, and as Ratchet slid the needle into a circulation line in his neck, Thundercracker gave up on consciousness and went utterly limp. 

“Ratchet?” Optimus called. 

“In here.” Ratchet ran a few more scans. “Damn! It’s not enough. They overdosed him and I didn’t bring enough of my compound down here.” 

Optimus entered the cell and easily picked up the seeker. “Then let’s hurry to the infirmary. Will you be able to help him?” 

“I think so. The cure seems to be working, there’s just not enough in him right now, and his systems have already begun the shutdown cascade. I’ll have some more repair work to do. You’ll be shipping those two idiots’ limbs to the four corners, right?” Ratchet asked. 

Optimus glowered angrily at his subordinates. “Oh, I’ll come up with something fitting.” 

They quickly made their way to the medbay, and Ratchet grabbed another vial of the counter agent, hurriedly injecting Thundercracker with a second dose. Then a third. His scans finally showed an improvement, and he sighed in relief before getting to work fixing the few relays the drug had already blown out, and repairing the systems that were offlined. 

Optimus Prime watched Ratchet work until he was certain he would need no further assistance. Seething with fury, Optimus left to deliver a ringing set down to Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Come to think of it, he’d include Sideswipe too. He could have acted sooner instead of allowing the situation to arise at all. 

~ | ~ 

Or ignored. 

“Let me back in, Sides! Now!” 

“No!” Sideswipe shouted, and Optimus had to wonder what they were fighting over. “Primus, Sunny, I love you with everything I am, but you have a cruel streak in you that’s unbearable!” 

“He’s just a fragging ‘Con! They’d do worse to us given half a chance and you know it! Now let. Me. Back. In!” 

“No!” 

**SLAM**

All three jumped and looked at the door where Optimus’ hand had hit it and startled them, then to Optimus himself. 

Ironhide stood, and quietly Prime spoke. “Enough.” He looked at Sunstreaker. “What separates us from the Decepticons is that we _do not_ harm others unnecessarily.” He turned a rather scathing glare on to Sideswipe. 

“What? I’m the one who called for help,” he said, taking a step back in surprise. 

“You should have called for me the moment you knew what they intended.” Prime shook his head as Sideswipe’s mouth dropped open, then clamped shut, a guilty look settling on his features. “You will handle night patrol for the next week as well as your regular duties. And _if_ there is a next time -though I sincerely hope there won’t be- that your brother decides to do something you know is wrong, I expect you to take responsible action. Immediately.” 

Sideswipe nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly, speaking more to the floor by his feet than Optimus. 

Optimus nodded. “Dismissed.” 

Sideswipe looked up, surprised, and cast a look at his twin before slipping out of the office quietly. 

Optimus looked on as Sunstreaker shuddered slightly and sank in seeming relief into a chair. “Care to explain?” he asked. 

Ironhide answered for Sunstreaker. “Sides cut off their bond. He seems ta think that Thundercracker is bonded and cut off his mate ta protect him from the drug’s effects. Guess Sides decided he’d blocked ‘im long enough.” 

>Prime walked to the other side of his desk and sank wearily into the chair. Sunstreaker was nodding slowly and didn’t seem to be completely present anymore. Optimus waited patiently until he looked up. “I am extremely disappointed in the both of you. You will spend tonight in the brig. In fact, for every minute Thundercracker is stuck in medical being repaired or recovering, you’ll be waiting in a cell. After that you’ll be on night guard for a month in addition to your normal duties.” Both of them slumped. “Prowl,” Optimus called through the comm. 

“Prowl here,” came the response. 

“I need you to see Ironhide and Sunstreaker to two separate cells. They need some time to think.” 

~ | ~ 

_Skywarp sat curled around Starscream in the center of their berth, rocking back and forth. His poor mate was a mess. Great hiccupping sobs wrenched his frame and threatened to pull him off Skywarp’s lap. Skywarp ignored his own tears and whispered nonsensical words of comfort to Starscream._

It was frightening and painful. There was a yawning emptiness where Thundercracker should be in his spark, and he could feel the same gap in Starscream. He desperately wanted to reach out and find the other part of his core, but Thundercracker had been right. Whatever suffering they all may be going through now was nothing compared to the pain of putting Starscream back through the experience of that drug. Of forcing him to witness it all happening to Thundercracker. They could all suffer the lack of the bond, and Thundercracker would just have to hold on until Ratchet patched him up without them. Starscream had to be protected. At least that’s what Skywarp clung to as his bondmate twisted in his arms and tried to burrow his face deeper into his throat. 

“Hush, love. He’ll be fine. We’ll get him back,” Skywarp murmured against a dark cheek, and kissed Starscream’s face and helm lightly wherever he could reach. He could feel as Starscream fought himself for control and tried to calm down. 

Starscream turned his head a little, and Skywarp’s next kiss landed on his lips. He focused on his bondmate, using the passion that burned so constantly between them to pull himself away from the anguish. Skywarp was hurting just as much as he was, and he suddenly felt very ashamed of breaking down the way he had. 

_Don’t worry about it, Sweetling,_ Skywarp told him, and kissed his mouth again. 

Starscream reached a hand up and held Skywarp’s face to his for a more lingering kiss. He knew how to ease their pain. 

Skywarp sensed it and pulled away. _But TC…_

Starscream simply followed him and sat up, shifting position until he straddled his Skywarp’s legs. “Need you,” he whispered, and pressed his lips to Skywarp’s. Truer words he’d never spoken. Skywarp sighed, and Starscream deepened the kiss. His need for comfort, his need _to_ comfort demanded this. His spark still ached from the pain of separation, and so did his mate’s. 

Starscream fought against the desire to just merge. They needed it, but driving passion wasn’t the answer this time. Starscream knew what the humans called it: Making love. That’s what he needed. What he knew Skywarp needed. 

Momentary panic flared from his mate as Starscream closed the bond down. All he wanted was the love they felt to get through. None of the pain or fear, or even lust. Skywarp relaxed when he realized what was going on, and lay down as Starscream gently pushed him back. 

Starscream stretched out over Skywarp, never breaking contact. He settled his weight on his elbows to either side of Skywarp’s head and twined their legs together. He could feel his bondmate’s hands sliding lightly up and down his back between his wings. 

Skywarp knew he was drowning. Surrounded and pressed down by the solid, comforting weight of Starscream, he could do nothing but revel in the soft kisses. Another warm sweep of his bonded’s tongue mapped out the interior of his mouth. Tight desire wound around his spark, but this dance was Starscream’s, and he didn’t want to rush it in any case. 

Time lost all meaning. Starscream tilted his head and nipped at Skywarp’s full lower lip and was rewarded by an impassioned moan. He wanted to take this slow, but honestly didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d first lain his mate back. Skywarp writhed beneath him, soft sounds escaping and frame rolling and gently twisting. Sensation skittered enticingly everywhere their bodies slid together. Starscream gently rolled his energy out and into the whimpering mech beneath him. “Sky!” he gasped when Skywarp returned the energy in a thick, slow pulse. 

Both fought to keep the exchange slow, intentionally drawing the experience out. Starscream floated, lost in a world that only held him and Skywarp. All too soon though, he could feel the energy begin to pulse faster. Drifting in a sea of bliss, Skywarp’s arms tightened around Starscream’s waist and he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and under him. Skywarp arched his chest up and holding tight they tumbled together into ecstasy. 

Skywarp reveled in the keening wail pulled from his bonded, and moaned out his own pleasure. 

The bond flowered back open, and Starscream could again feel the multiplied pain of loss. He kissed the fresh tears off Skywarp’s face, unsure whether they were all his mate’s, and snuggled into the warm neck. _Love you._

_Love you more,_ Skywarp replied, and gave a watery chuckle. 

Starscream snickered, and slid to the side pulling Skywarp with him. For once Skywarp didn’t complain about having to pull a wing in, and they lay quietly for a few minutes. 

“Why are you thinking about Soundwave?” Skywarp asked incredulously. 

Starscream laughed lightly. “I was wondering if he knows Megatron kept the drug. I also think I’ve got a plan to get Thunder back.” The ideas and half thought up plans flashed through their minds. 

Skywarp popped up to his knees. “Think that’ll work?” 

“Let’s go find him and see.” 

“Uh… You know he might have, err, company,” Skywarp said, and an unfortunate visual drifted up. 

“Ugh! Don’t think things like that!” Starscream shook his head and shoved his bonded away as they entered the halls. 

Skywarp just laughed. 

~ | ~ 

Ratchet turned and rose the instant he heard Thundercracker groan, signaling his reluctant return to consciousness. The was a pained whimper and Ratchet frowned. He thought he had fixed everything, but then if Sideswipe was right about the seeker being bonded, that wasn’t something Ratchet could ‘fix’. 

Thundercracker called out incoherently, and Ratchet felt his spark ache at the sight of tears springing from dimmed and confused optics. 

“TC. It’s me, Ratchet. You’re safe in the medbay.” He reached out a hand, and the seeker caught it and tugged on him with surprising strength for one only half awake. 

“I can’t feel them,” he cried, sounding a bit hysterical. Ratchet reached out and gently pushed Thundercracker back down as he tried to pull himself up to sit. “Where are they? I should be able to feel them!” His normally deep voice had taken on a higher note in his panic. 

Ratchet was torn between calling for help so he could sedate him again, and riding this out. 

Deciding he could always sedate later, Ratchet soothed Thundercracker as best he could. “Thundercracker. I need you to relax and listen to me.” Clumsy hands gripped and fluttered along his arms and wrists, and Ratchet really couldn’t tell if he was being pushed away or pulled closer. “Thundercracker!” he said sharply. 

Something seemed to click into place because Thundercracker’s optics brightened and found Ratchet’s unerringly this time. He whimpered though, and a few more tears slipped free before he managed to whisper, “I can’t feel them.” Then louder. “Primus, this hurts!” 

“I’ll help however I can, TC, but you need to calm down and talk to me. Panicking isn’t going to help you at all.” Ratchet released his grip on the seeker’s shoulders, but was caught by one of Thundercracker’s hands. Giving in to whatever had the Decepticon so uncharacteristically clingy and needy, Ratchet turned and hitched a hip onto the side of the repair table. His hand was gripped tight, and he watched as Thundercracker seemed to struggle for composure. “Tell me what’s going on, TC.” 

A mirthless, half-sobbed chuckle bubbled out, and Thundercracker shook his head. “I can’t.” 

Ratchet nodded then said, “Because if you confirm you’re bonded, then we might find a way to use that against you and your mate, right?” The shocked expression was answer enough, so he continued. “You do realize that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been bonded for ages and it’s never caused them any grief.” He paused to consider. “Ok well, it has, but it’s also the source of their greatest comfort and the best part of their lives.” 

Thundercracker just stared blankly for a few minutes. “So that’s why the twin terrors are so good on the field together.” 

Ratchet nodded. “That and they’re plain crazy.” He smiled as Thundercracker laughed a little, but the smile faded. 

“Sunstreaker and Ironhide drugged me. I blocked Sky and Star out. Or, rather had them block me.” He blinked his optics rapidly, fighting more tears. “Star… reacted badly to the effects of the drug. Memories came up. He was suffering worse than I was.” 

Ratchet stiffened in shock. “You’re bonded to _both_ of your wingmates?” Thundercracker nodded and frowned a little in confusion. “As in, all three of you are bonded to each other?” 

“I’ve always figured you were smart, Ratchet. What gives? It’s not that tough of a concept to grasp.” 

Ratchet stood, and Thundercracker took the opportunity to sit up. “It’s just incredibly rare. Bonds have become less common since the war started, and the only bond I know of, besides yours now, is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s, and they’ve been bonded since they were old enough to do so and understand what it meant. From since before the war.” 

“A triple bond won’t harm us, will it?” Thundercracker felt his spark squeeze in alarm. What if he’d put their lives at risk? 

“No.” Ratchet smiled and shook his head reassuringly. “No harm at all. It was just never something very common. I’ve never known anyone in a multiple bond before. It can be hard enough for two beings to love each other and be bonded. Adding another just increases everything, the good and the bad, exponentially.” He smiled a little wickedly. “Merging must be circuit blowing.” 

Thundercracker snorted, then laughed outright. “Stop! There’s no way a grin like that should be on your face!” 

“Why not? Think I’ve never-” 

Thundercracker covered his audials. “I can’t hear you and I don’t want to!” 

They laughed a bit more, and Ratchet came back to stand beside the repair table. “You should get some more rest. They overdosed you. I’m sorry. I didn’t even know they stole it from my lab until I got the call to come help you.” 

Straight-faced now, Thundercracker pinned Ratchet with an accusing glare. “Why would you of all mechs create a batch of that drug?” 

“Only to create a cure for it. I promise.” 

“And the cure worked. I’m fine, so now what?” Thundercracker demanded. 

“It didn’t work well though, TC. It was slow and not concentrated enough. I had to repair a few of your systems while you were offline, but I can promise you, regardless of orders, that drug will be completely destroyed as soon as I have a working counter agent. And even that is just a precaution against any ideas Megatron may be coming up with.” 

Thundercracker nodded, and then grinned at the medic. “You do realize the only others that call me TC are my bondmates?” 

Ratchet smiled back. “If it bothers you I’ll stop.” 

“Nah. Just don’t ever call me Honey and they’ll let you live.” 

“Honey?” Ratchet’s optic ridge arched, then he chuckled. “I don’t want to know, do I?” At the seeker’s grinning head shake no, Ratchet shrugged. “Probably for the best. Alright. Lay back down and get some rest, or I’ll sedate you. Doctor’s orders so no arguments.” 

“I’m not one of your silly Autobots. I know how to behave for a medic” Thundercracker smirked and lay back. He was still feeling a bit dazed and drained. Plus recharge would make the hole in his spark where his mates should be diminish. At least he hoped so. 

Ratchet watched until he was certain the Decepticon was I recharge, and then headed back to his work table. He wanted this whole drug business finished. A few more tweaks, and then he’d begin testing the new serum. 

~ | ~ 

Skywarp jerked in his recharge, and Starscream snapped his optics open. The nightmare faded from his mind, and Skywarp snuggled back in, his dreams already turning to something lighter. 

Starscream sat up slowly in the dark room. It’d been a while since he’d had a nightmare about his rape, and he had hoped to never have another. Especially now that he was bonded. Sharing dreams was fine when they were flying, or even that odd Skywarp-inspired weirdness of being chased by giant Earth squirrels armed with null rays. Starscream had laughed himself awake from that one. Skywarp had been a bit shaken, but Starscream and Thundercracker had had to fight laughing every time they looked at their mate that entire day. But the real nightmares, the experiences and memories of his rape, he never wanted those he loved to suffer through them. 

Starscream looked down at Skywarp. He was sprawled out on his front, Starscream had been lying with his head pillowed on his mate’s lower back. How they’d gotten in that position from Skywarp lying on his back with Starscream curled into his side, he really couldn’t begin to guess. More importantly though, had enough time passed for him to check on Thundercracker? 

Starscream gently closed down his bond with Skywarp, just in case, then slowly, carefully reached out to Thundercracker. He intentionally kept the connection narrow so as not to disturb Thundercracker. He could feel his mate’s pain, but it was the same pain he and Skywarp were feeling from completely blocking the bond. There was no hint though of the drug or any trauma caused by it, and he could tell Thundercracker was deep in recharge as well. 

Starscream pulled away just as calmly and delicately. Once he was certain the bond was blocked again he shook Skywarp. “Wake up.” 

Skywarp jumped, startled and scrambling from the berth to his feet, his weapons whirred to life in the still room. Confusion coursed along their connection, and Starscream allowed his amusement and excitement to flow out to his mate. “Star?” The guns wound down and Skywarp’s optics, the only part of him truly visible, narrowed in the black. 

“Thunder is fine. We can open the bond.” Skywarp flung himself back onto the berth and knocked Starscream over with a whoop of joy, then without a single consideration as to how such an exuberant return would affect Thundercracker, or them, Skywarp launched himself fully back into the bond. 

_TC!_ he shouted gleefully. 

Thundercracker jolted awake, crashing to the floor with a startled yelp. 

Ratchet jumped and stood, knocking over the stool he’d been sitting on when he’d drifted into an exhausted recharge. “What?! What happened?” He spun to see the seeker sitting on the floor hands on either side of his head. “TC!” He rushed over and knelt beside his patient. “Thundercracker? Are you all right? What happened?” 

Thundercracker shook his head. _Primus, will you two shut up?!_ he growled, but it carried no real ire. 

Ratchet grabbed Thundercracker by his upper arm and helped drag him back to his feet. 

Starscream pushed fully into the bond so he could see and hear Ratchet. _Does he know?_

_Yes_ , Thundercracker answered. _And it’s ok. I don’t think he knows the bond is back open yet though. Hey, did you know Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are bonded?_

_The twin terrors of death and destruction are bonded? I thought they were brothers?_ Skywarp replied. 

_They’re a twinned spark. It follows that both halves would yearn to be whole. It’s how Rumble and Frenzy are,_ Thundercracker said. 

_Who cares?_ Starscream cut back in. _Listen. I came up with a plan to get you back home._

Thundercracker raised his optics to Ratchet’s. _Go ahead. I’m listening,_ he said and lay back down. 

~ | ~ 

“You sure, Star?” Skywarp asked. 

“Yes, and Soundwave is in the command center and says Megatron hasn’t left his quarters yet.” Starscream opened the doors, and stepped into the lift. “You have the explosives?” 

“Yep,” Skywarp answered, and patted his subspace panel. Starscream nodded to himself, and keyed the lift code. 

They rode up in silence. It was still dark out, but as they flew east the sky would lighten with the coming dawn. There was much to do. 

~ | ~ 

“Optimus to Sideswipe,” Prime called through the wall comm. 

“Sides here,” he said with a yawn. 

“I need you in the brig to guard Thundercracker,” Optimus ordered. 

“On my way.” 

Thundercracker stood quietly in his cell as Sideswipe entered a few minutes later. Optimus left, but Ratchet stopped near Sideswipe. “I think I got him fixed,” he said in a low tone. “There were… complications during the first night, and then he had a few instances early yesterday. If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens, call me right away.” 

Sideswipe nodded and the medic left. “So…” he said to Thundercracker. The seeker deliberately turned his back and sat facing the wall at the back of his prison. 

~ | ~ 

_Last one,_ Skywarp said as he hooked up the timer. 

_Excellent. How are you doing, Thunder?_ Starscream asked. 

_Bored. I’ve thought about singing again, but I’m still angry that he let his brother drug me._

_Ok, done,_ Skywarp announced. 

_We’re moving into position. You know what you’re going to do?_ Starscream asked Thundercracker. 

Yeah. Just let me know when you’re hidden. 

~ | ~

Thundercracker flopped back and stared at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his optic he could see Sideswipe flinch a little. _Heh. Looks like someone’s a little jumpy. I couldn’t hear Ratchet, but whatever he said must have gotten to Red here._

 _Why’s that?_ Skywarp asked.

_Every time I move, he twitches or jumps._

Starscream smiled. _Good, and we’re ready when you are._

Thundercracker chuckled evilly through the bond. _Here it goes!_ He twitched his left leg. Then his right hand. “Oooh,” he groaned, trying to sound pained.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sideswipe asked, sounding nervous.

“Pain…” Thundercracker moaned again, then shot his limbs out spread eagle and stiff, and screamed loudly.

“Slag!” Sideswipe swore, and dashed to the comm. “Ratchet! Sideswipe to Ratchet! Something’s wrong with Thundercracker!”

“On my way! Call Optimus!”

Sideswipe did as he was told, but the whole time he could hear the Decepticon thrashing about and making agonized sounds behind him. He turned back just in time to see Thundercracker arch off the ground, only balanced on his heel thrusters and the top of his head, and shriek.

Ratchet came flying through the doors, Prime hot on his heels. “Drop the field! Hurry!”

Sideswipe rushed to obey, then stepped back as Ratchet and Optimus dashed into the cell. 

_See you both soon!_ Thundercracker said as the needle slid into his neck cable.

The three Autobots watched as the seeker went limp in forced recharge. Optimus picked him up. “Let’s get him to the infirmary quickly.” Both he and Ratchet hurried from the brig.

“What’s going on?” Ironhide asked, turning to follow when Prime and Ratchet hurried past him in the corridor.

“Complications with Thundercracker,” Ratchet called over his shoulder.

Guilt washed through Ironhide, and he followed them into the medbay. Optimus laid the seeker on the repair table and they both watched as Ratchet began his scans.

“There’s no need to stay. I’ll let you know if I find anything,” Ratchet said.

“Very well.” He turned to Ironhide. “You stay and make yourself useful.”

Ironhide nodded and stepped out of Prime’s way. Things were quiet for a few moments, and Ironhide just stayed out of Ratchet’s path. Then the alarms began to sound.

“All Autobots to the entrance! There’s been an explosion near an electric depot not far to the East. All hands to assist!” Prowl’s voice echoed through the base.

Ironhide looked between the door and the Decepticon a few times.

“Oh just go!” Ratchet told him. “I dosed him with a heavy sedative. He won’t be waking any time soon.”

“You’re sure?” Ironhide asked. 

“Yeah. Go.” Ratchet waved him off distractedly, and bent over a read out.

Ironhide frowned, worried, but then dashed out the door to join his comrades.

~ | ~

Starscream peeked over the boulder he was crouched behind and watched as the Autobots left their base and headed east. _Looks like it’s working,_ he said through the bond.

_Great! Let’s go!_

Starscream reached out quickly and pulled Skywarp back down. _Not yet._ He stayed still another few minutes and his patience paid off. _See? A straggler!_ They watched as Ironhide ran out, transformed mid-stride and quickly followed his friends.

 _Now we can go,_ Starscream said.

They snuck quietly down the hill and crept through the entrance. _I don’t remember the way to the medbay._

 _Don’t worry, I can find it._ Skywarp took the lead. 

They both felt as Thundercracker came back online. _Where are you?_ he asked them.

 _Heading to the medbay. You’re there, right?_ Skywarp asked.

_Yeah. I’ll be in the hall in just a minute._

Starscream and Skywarp followed the halls and rounded another corner, and there was Thundercracker exiting the infirmary.

Skywarp cried out softly, and ran the rest of the way. He leapt and threw his arms around his bonded’s neck. Thundercracker laughed and swung him around. 

Starscream smiled indulgently as he drew near. Thundercracker reached a hand towards him but he shied back a bit. “If I touch you now we might not get out of here before the Autobots return.” Both his bondmates chuckled as a hint of longing crept through their connection.

They quickly made their way out, immediately transformed, and shot away.

~ | ~

“That was a waste,” griped Sunstreaker as they entered the medbay. He was holding a painfully burned hand to his chest.

“Ratchet,” Sideswipe called. “Ratchet?” They paused.

“Where’s the ‘Con?” Sunstreaker asked as Optimus entered behind him.

It took the three no time at all to spot Ratchet lying crumpled on the floor by a work bench.

“Optimus to Wheeljack! Infirmary immediately!” He rushed to his unconscious friend.

“Slagging ‘Cons! This was a set up, and we walked right into it!” Sunstreaker raged.

Wheeljack rushed into the medbay, quickly assessed the situation, and set to work inspecting Ratchet. “I can’t see any damage.” He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a syringe. “This should bring him around.” He knelt, then paused as he caught sight of a puncture mark on Ratchet’s neck. “Or not. Hang on, it looks like he was already injected with somethin’.” Wheeljack ran a quick scan.

“Well?” Prime asked, impatient.

“Ah. Yeah, he was knocked out with one of his own sedatives. No worries. This’ll still work.” So saying, Wheeljack injected Ratchet.

The medic twitched, then lurched to sitting and looked around in confusion.

“How are you, old friend?” Optimus asked putting a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. What happened?” Ratchet put his hand to his helm. He had a raging headache right now.

“What about your research?” Sideswipe suddenly asked in an anxious tone.

All optics turned to Ratchet. He climbed to his feet, Optimus and Wheeljack bracing and balancing him. He did a quick search of supplies, and then of his data. “It’s fine. They didn’t touch it,” he said with obvious relief.

“Who was it? We should go after them and make sure they didn’t take anything besides that damn seeker!” Sunstreaker snarled.

Optimus shook his head. “No. There’s no point. They wanted Thundercracker back, and now have him. They didn’t touch anything else, and I just don’t see it worth the risk to us to get one prisoner back.” He looked at Ratchet. “I want you to get some rest.”

The medic nodded.

“What about my hand?” Sunstreaker demanded.

“I’ll take care of it,” Wheeljack said.

Ratchet nodded again, then headed for his office.

~ | ~

Thundercracker sprinted down the hall, and quickly entered the access code. Starscream and Skywarp caught up just in time to see him fling himself onto their berth with a joyous laugh. “Oh! There is nothing like a week spent in a tiny Autobot cell to make you appreciate your own berth!” His mates laughed as Thundercracker stood back up.

“And now you!” he said, pointing at Starscream. He strode across the room, giving a quick jump as he reached Starscream, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Starscream staggered a little under his weight, but caught his balance and wrapped his arms under Thundercracker’s thighs as his helm was grabbed and a hard kiss planted on his mouth.

A tendril of lust wove its way through the bond, and Thundercracker pulled back. “How long do you think we have ‘til Megatron shows up pounding our door down to yell at us?”

The lock began to beep and all three turned to look at the door. “Not long enough,” Starscream said. He let Thundercracker down, but his feet had barely touched the floor when Megatron stormed into their quarters, closely followed by Soundwave.

Starscream grabbed Skywarp’s hand and shoved both his mates behind him while fighting the urge to charge his weapons.

Megatron was focused solely on Starscream, and rushed him. He caught the seeker by the neck, and Starscream stumbled backwards and was slammed hard into the wall. 

Megatron pushed his face within a finger’s breadth of Starscream’s. “Where. Is. It?” he ground out.

“Where is what?” Starscream asked. “We got Thundercracker back, and as you can see he’s right there.” Starscream pointed at his mate. “Though I take offense to you calling him an ‘it’.”

Megatron growled low and lined his cannon up with Starscream’s temple. “The drug, you wretched excuse of a Decepticon! Where did you put it?”

Starscream could feel the fear from his bondmates. “Drug? What drug?” His tone became incredulous. “ _The_ drug? I thought it was destroyed! Slugslinger and Triggerhappy reported turning the last vial over to you!” Starscream’s tone changed again, and his time he allowed his real rage to come through. “You kept it!” he accused. “After everything that slag did to our people, did to _me_! You kept it?!”

Megatron watched Starscream carefully. He didn’t seem afraid, but he most certainly was furious. It was generally an easy task to tell if Starscream was lying when threatened, but right now Megatron was almost inclined to believe him. He stepped back and aimed his cannon at Thundercracker’s chest. Make that Skywarp’s as he stepped in front of his wingmate. “The truth, you fool, or they will spend the next month in the medbay. If they survive at all.”

Starscream didn’t bother to respond. He used the wall for leverage and launched himself into Megatron, knocking them both over in a tangle of limbs. Starscream pinned Megatron to the floor. “How could I have taken it? I was off rescuing my mate that you refused to trade the Autobots for!” Starscream let go of Megatron’s arms and sat back suddenly, a surprised look taking over his face. “Prime was trying to ransom Thunder for the drug, not a cease fire.” He thought he really should have figured that out before now, but he hadn’t known Megatron had kept the drug until Mirage told Thundercracker. Primus.

Megatron shoved Starscream over, and flipped to pin the seeker to the floor by sitting on him with his hand around his throat. Starscream didn’t even struggle, he just laid there in shock, hands curled loosely to either side of his head, and stared up at Megatron.

“Read him, Soundwave,” Megatron commanded.

It was silent for only a moment. “I cannot,” Soundwave said.

Megatron turned his glare to Soundwave. Something was going on, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Cannot or _will_ not?” he asked in a silky voice. Soundwave flinched before he could stop himself. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Megatron’s ire.

“Cannot,” he intoned.

Megatron sat up and released Starscream’s neck. Starscream didn’t so much as twitch. His expression remained blank as the larger mech looked between him and Soundwave.

 _Is it possible?_ Megatron locked his optics to the red visor hiding the telepath’s optics, but spoke to Starscream. “Tell me,” he said in a smooth voice, and ran his hand lightly down the seeker’s chest. One of the others squeaked in protest of the intimate stroke, and he felt Starscream shudder beneath his touch. _Disgust or desire?_ he wondered, but refused to look. This was for Soundwave’s benefit, not Starscream’s. “Tell me,” he repeated, wondering if Soundwave had told him the truth earlier. “What time did you leave the base today, Starscream?”

 _Megatron informed: Four, fifty-nine ante meridiem,_ Starscream heard, trying not to flinch away from the telepathic touch.

“D… dawn,” he stuttered, still recovering from the volt of revulsion Megatron’s touch had inspired.

“The exact time if you please.” The stroke was repeated and this time the squeak came from Starscream. He tried to squirm away, but Megatron just rested more of his weight down on the seeker.

“Five!” Starscream shouted. “Five a.m. local time! Let me up! Stop touching me!” He struggled harder and pushed at Megatron’s wrist and hand, trying to dislodge him.

“Indeed,” Megatron said, unmoved, both physically and mentally. He glanced down at Starscream, then back to Soundwave, who hadn’t moved. If Starscream was telling the truth, then he couldn’t have been the one to steal the drug because Megatron had checked on it before leaving his room much later in the morning. It also couldn’t have been Soundwave since Megatron knew _exactly_ where he’d been.

“Possibility: Base infiltration. Autobots’ second attempt successful.”

“Indeed,” Megatron repeated, and raised an optic ridge. “It is unusual for you to volunteer information, Soundwave,” he observed. “You were in on this together.” Soundwave took another involuntary step back at the accusation, and Megatron rose, chuckling darkly. “You’ve finally learned how to get along with each other, and it was to betray me. I should have realized earlier what was going on.” He shook his head in seeming disappointment and watched as Starscream scooted back into a sitting position.

“I’m surprised at you, Soundwave.” Megatron took a step toward Soundwave and watched as he retreated again, coming to a sudden stop against the door frame. Megatron kept his voice mild. “To use seduction as a distraction. You are clever, but I never expected you’d whore yourself to me. Especially not for Starscream.”

Soundwave jerked as though struck, and seemed to diminish before Megatron’s optics, but it was Starscream’s raucous laughter that caused him to turn and even rethink his conclusions.

Starscream stood now, noticeably out of reach. “Wait! You’re telling me that while I was off rescuing my bondmate, you were busy fucking your pet, and the Autobots got back into the base and stole a drug you told us all was destroyed?” He laughed even harder.

Starscream could feel the tension at this new ploy in his mates, but kept it up. “Base security fails yet again because you can’t keep your hands and spark to yourself, and you come to blame me? And when _that_ fails, you even try to blame Soundwave?” He chuckled mockingly. “You’re a fool, Megatron!”

Megatron scowled at Starscream, coming reluctantly to the only logical explanation. He was furious because Starscream _had_ to be telling the truth. If he’d been lying he’d have been begging for mercy long before now instead of laughing and insulting Megatron. And truly, when had Starscream and Soundwave ever managed to get along well enough to work together unless it was a direct order? Not to mention that Soundwave hadn’t known about the drug until Megatron had raged about Starscream stealing it and running away. Add to that the fact that Soundwave was never, _never_ disloyal, and it could only be that the Autobots had run a very good operation against him.

Megatron looked at Soundwave where he stood dejected and hurt by the door. Guilt twinged within his spark. He’d been so harsh in his words, especially after all the telepath had given him today. Megatron looked around and growled, “Very well. I will think of a suitable move to wipe those Autobots from the face of this planet once and for all. Soundwave,” he barked. “I want new security protocols to protect us by the end of the day.” _You may bring your presentation to my quarters in a few hours,_ he added in thought.

Soundwave nodded, and forced himself to stand up straight, then stepped aside as Megatron opened the door to leave.

Just before the door closed, Soundwave glanced back. _Thank you. However, I really wish you’d stop calling me ‘pet’._ Then the door slid shut.

Starscream turned to see the same stunned expression on his mate’s faces.

“Did he just…?” Skywarp asked.

Thundercracker nodded.

“Slagging Pits!” Starscream exclaimed. “If he talks like that when they’re alone no wonder Megatron’s all over him!”

Skywarp’s mouth dropped open, and Thundercracker let out an explosive laugh. They calmed after a moment or two, and Skywarp asked, “So that’s it then? The plan worked and we, by some miracle, managed to get away with it without brig or medbay time?”

“Looks like it,” Starscream said.

Thundercracker walked over and pulled Starscream into a hug. “Pure genius, Sweetling. Knew I bonded to you for a reason.”

~ | ~

_[Flashback]_

Ratchet grabbed Thundercracker by his upper arm and helped drag the Decepticon back to his feet.

Starscream pushed fully into the bond so he could see and hear Ratchet. _Does he know?_

 _Yes_ , Thundercracker answered. _And it’s ok. I don’t think he knows the bond is back open yet though. Hey, did you know Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are bonded?_

 _The twin terrors of death and destruction are bonded? I thought they were brothers?_ Skywarp replied.

 _They’re a twinned spark. It follows that both halves would yearn to be whole. It’s how Rumble and Frenzy are,_ Thundercracker said.

 _Who cares?_ Starscream cut back in. _Listen. I came up with a plan to get you back home._

Thundercracker raised his optics to Ratchet’s. _Go ahead. I’m listening,_ he said and lay back down.

 _Am I safe in assuming the Autobots want the drug destroyed as much as we do?_ Starscream asked.

“Yes,” Thundercracker said aloud. Ratchet cocked his head to the side. “Starscream wants to know if you want the drug destroyed,” he told the medic.

“Absolutely,” was the instant response.

_Good. Tell him they need to get Mirage back here to the base in twenty-six hours. That should be enough time. When Skywarp and I leave, he’ll have his chance to get in. Soundwave is going to keep Megatron occupied and manage the surveillance so Mirage is going to have a clear path. He’s to get in, destroy the last sample, and get back to the lift. When we return, either Soundwave or Rumble will open the doors very briefly for Mirage to get in. He’ll get out as we land and be free._

“Step back,” Thundercracker said. “Soundwave’s in on this?”

“Huh?” Ratchet asked.

Thundercracker waved him off for a minute.

 _He’s pretty peeved about it,_ Skywarp said. _You know Soundwave though. Hides all those silly emotion things behind his mask and visor, but he got a whiff of Starscream’s experiences during the Dirge Disaster and wants the drug gone as much as we do._

Starscream cut back in. _As to our part, you need to do something to be sure you’re in the medbay when we are in position. We’re going to create a distraction to draw out the Autobots, and then come in for you._

~ | ~

“Good luck,” Starscream murmured as the lift doors opened. There was _one_ tiny tap against his shoulder, though nothing visible to have caused it.

“You sure, Star?” Skywarp asked.

“Yes, and Soundwave is in the command center, and says Megatron hasn’t left his quarters yet.” Starscream opened the doors and stepped into the lift. “You have the explosives?”

“Yep,” Skywarp answered, and patted his subspace.

Starscream nodded to himself and keyed the lift code.

~ | ~

Ratchet motioned Thundercracker into the cell, and then turned to Optimus. “Yes, and they promised no one would be hurt with their ‘distraction’.” He turned back to Thundercracker. “I’ll have to sedate you for real in case anyone around here decides to get clever and scan you. Ok?”

Thundercracker nodded.

“Good. Remind me, who all knows of this plan?” Optimus asked.

“The three of us, my mates, and Soundwave. Possibly the Cassetticons, but they would never breathe a word of it because Megatron would destroy their creator for this one. Oh, and your spy of course,” Thundercracker answered.

“An awful lot of individuals for something that’s supposed to be a secret. Well, let’s get on with it,” Prime said with a sigh. “Optimus to Sideswipe,” Prime called through the wall comm.

“Sides here,” he said with a yawn.

“I need you in the brig to guard Thundercracker,” Optimus ordered.

“On my way.”

Thundercracker stood quietly in his cell as Sideswipe entered a few minutes later. Optimus left, but Ratchet stopped near Sideswipe. “I think I got him fixed,” he said in a low tone. “There were… complications during the first night, and then he had a few instances early yesterday. If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens, call me right away.”

Sideswipe nodded and the medic left. “So…” he said to Thundercracker. The seeker deliberately turned his back and sat facing the wall at the back of his prison.

~ | ~

Ironhide nodded and stepped out of Prime’s way. Things were quiet for a few moments, and Ironhide just stayed out of Ratchet’s path. Then the alarms began to sound.

“All Autobots to the entrance! There’s been an explosion near an electric depot not far to the East. All hands to assist!” Prowl’s voice echoed through the base.

Ironhide looked between the door and the Decepticon a few times.

“Oh just go!” Ratchet told him. “I dosed him with a heavy sedative. He won’t be waking any time soon.”

“You’re sure?” Ironhide asked. 

“Yeah. Go.” Ratchet waved him off distractedly, and bent over a read out.

Ironhide frowned, worried, but then dashed out the door to join his comrades.

Ratchet waited a few moments to be absolutely certain no one would come back, then turned to the unconscious seeker. “Time to wake up,” he muttered, and inserted the syringe into Thundercracker’s neck cable.

Thundercracker blinked awake, then sat up on the repair table.

“Go slow,” Ratchet warned.

“I’m ok.” _Where are you?_ he sent to his mates.

 _Heading to the medbay. You’re there, right?_ Skywarp asked.

_Yeah. I’ll be in the hall in just a minute._

“Time to do this, Doc.” Thundercracker stood, and Ratchet handed him the syringe, then walked to his work table.

“Just poke it in and press the plunger. Let me lay wherever I fall so they don’t suspect I had anything to do with this,” Ratchet instructed.

Thundercracker did as he was told, except he blocked Ratchet’s head from bouncing on the floor, then he spun and dashed out of the medbay.

~ | ~

Thundercracker dove toward the landing platform, twirling into a tight corkscrew. He transformed, still spinning in the lazy twist before leveling out and performing a perfect forward jackknife flip and landing lightly on his feet.

Starscream and Skywarp touched down as well, and the latter jumped up, punching the air and letting out a whoop of joy. “We did it! We made it!” Skywarp bounced on his feet, and grabbed Thundercracker’s hands to swing him around in a silly, happy dance. 

Starscream grinned and walked over to the lift doors as the mobile room came to a rest and the doors opened. He watched his bondmates spinning each other about in a comic parody of a human waltz, and felt _one_ gentle squeeze at his left elbow.

Starscream tipped his chin down in a fraction of a nod, and smiled again. “Come on, you two. This isn’t _really_ over until Megatron has screamed at me for leaving the base without permission.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp dashed into the lift as the doors began to close, and the three shared a smile at the distant sound of a splash.

~ | ~

“Mirage to base.”

“Go ahead,” Optimus Prime answered.

“Mission complete, no complications,” Mirage reported.

“Excellent, Mirage. Be careful and we will see you soon.” Prime closed the link, and looked at Ratchet. They were alone in the command center.

“Let’s get this over with,” Ratchet said. 

They opened the door, allowed Red Alert back in, and went to the infirmary. The medic pulled out his last sample of the dangerous compound, and handed it to Optimus.

Optimus stepped over to the now blazing smelter and opened the hatch. Squinting at the heat he tossed the small vial in and slammed the door shut.

Ratchet nodded, and smiled as the computer flashed up, **File Deleted**.

Optimus smiled as well, and clapped his old friend on the back. “How about a nice cube of high grade?” he invited.

“Stars! Yes!”

_[End Flashback]_

~ | ~

“My mind? You want me for my mind?” Starscream sighed dramatically. “When am I ever going to find someone who wants to make me their berth slave, and just keep me in a berth all day?”

“Ooo! Ooo! Over here! Me, me, me!!” Skywarp stuck his arm in the air and waved it around excitedly before hurrying over and wrapping his arms around Thundercracker’s waist from behind. “Of course,” he said. “It’s TC here that we ought to tie to the berth. Then maybe he won’t go and get shot down anymore.”

Thundercracker shifted and dropped his helm back onto Skywarp’s shoulder. He turned his head and arched enough to kiss a pale cheek. “You did that once. It was wild.” He chuckled, and the image of looking up at Skywarp grinning wickedly with a rope held taut between his hands flashed in their minds.

“I can do better,” Starscream said. He concentrated and sent the remembered feeling of making love to Skywarp through. They all gasped.

“Oh yeah.” Skywarp groaned a little and nipped along the back of Thundercracker’s neck, earning a pleased growl from him. “That was _really_ nice.”

“Seemed like it,” Thundercracker said smiling.

Starscream leaned forward and molded his lips to Thundercracker’s mouth. _Missed you,_ he whispered through their bond. He ran his tongue gently along the seam of Thundercracker’s lips, asking for more. Thundercracker complied, tilting his head and pressing forward to intensify the kiss. Their tongues danced, the pleasant sensations multiplying through their connection. 

Skywarp laid his forehead against the back of Thundercracker’s shoulder as he felt the kiss from both of his bonded’s perspectives. It was arousing to say the least. He gasped and slid his fingers along their armor, then beneath, feeling it as they did and hearing their strangely stereophonic moans, both out loud and through the bond. Skywarp gasped and stroked the wire just by Thundercracker’s spark casing. _Want you!_ he thought, and bit down on Thundercracker’s shoulder and neck joint, only to mroan from the backlash.

Thundercracker pulled his mouth away from Starscream’s, and firmly, yet gently, tilted his head back so he could reach his throat. He latched on open-mouthed and swept his tongue from hollow to just below his mate’s jaw line, sucking lightly.

Starscream cried out, and pressed himself harder against Thundercracker’s body. “Ah!” _Need you!_ He brought his face back down and found Skywarp’s mouth over Thundercracker’s shoulder.

Thundercracker growled as his mates both fought to melt one another, and both succeeded, whimpering into each other’s mouths. He curled one arm around Starscream’s waist and slipped his fingers between the armor, strumming his lines. He reached back with his other hand and dug his fingers into Skywarp’s leg cables. Thundercracker growled again, feeling what his mates did, and smiled in pleasure as Starscream sucked in a sharp breath and Skywarp’s legs began to shake.

Starscream focused as best he could, and rolled a heavy pulse of spark energy through Thundercracker and into Skywarp, as well as flooding their bond with his love as he had for Skywarp before. Thundercracker allowed his energy to flare out to both his lovers, but Skywarp copied Starscream’s pulse.

The three sank to the floor, crying out together. 

Thundercracker could do nothing but hang on and ride it out. He was completely overwhelmed by the erotic touches and caresses.

_Oh Primus! Sky, do that again!_

The feeling of love overrode everything else, and Thundercracker could only sob in awe and ecstasy as they touched him everywhere, reassuring him as well as themselves that he was back, and safe, and loved. He wanted it to last forever like this, but it felt _too_ good.

Thundercracker shook and cried out as a ripple of pleasure cascaded through him. Skywarp had lapsed into murmuring wantonly, only now, through their bond it was accompanied by images. Starscream was whimpering and making the most delicious little sounds against Thundercracker’s neck.

Unable to hold on any longer, Thundercracker arched one final time, flashing his spark energy hard, then roaring in release. Starscream pulled him in tighter against his own body and cried out in pure bliss. Skywarp shouted, then ground out a guttural growl that rumbled through the bond and their bodies, and threw both his lovers into an intense and unexpected second release.

They lay piled together as the grip of overload eased, gasping and attempting to recover.

 _Love you,_ came the same thought from three minds.


End file.
